O pequeno ajudante de Papai Noel
by Black Sphynx
Summary: Rachel só estava tentando ser legal quando ela comprou o kit de massagem pra Quinn como presente de Natal... ela não percebera o QUÃO bom o presente realmente seria.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/T: FELIZ NATAL PEEPS**

Quinn girou a caixa em suas mãos várias vezes enquanto mordia o lábio. Os sons de risadas nojentas lá de baixo preenchiam o quarto dela junto com o cantarolar baixo das músicas de Natal, mas a loira fechou os olhos e tentou bloquear tudo.

A festa anual de véspera de Natal dos pais dela estava acontecendo e a loira tinha se retirado pra parte de cima no santuário do seu quarto para evitar ter ainda outra conversa bêbada com um dos amigos irritantes da sua mãe ou os colegas nojentos do pai dela.

Mas realmente, se ela fosse honesta, o motivo dela se retirar tinha mais a ver com o presente em suas mãos do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mais cedo naquele dia na escola, os membros do Novas Direções trocaram presentes de Natal de amigo secreto. Quinn tinha recebido uma echarpe linda de cor creme de Mercedes, ela mesma tinha feito. A loira ficou bem satisfeita com o presente – e o fato de que Mercedes tinha sido sua amiga secreta – e ela estava feliz com a forma que a reunião do coral tinha sido naquele dia. E então... Rachel Berry aconteceu.

Por qualquer razão, a diva pensou que seria uma boa ideia dar um presente pra _todo mundo_ , mesmo que a morena só precisasse dar um presente pra Tina. Quinn presumiu que Rachel estava entediada – agora que Finn terminara com ela, certamente Rachel tinha muito tempo nas mãos. Ou talvez a diva precisasse de uma desculpa pra dar ao ex-namorado um presente e pensou que se ela comprasse algo pra todos, Finn _teria_ que aceitar o presente de Rachel pra ele. Talvez Rachel só fosse generosa assim. Bem... por quaisquer que fosse a razão, a diva o fez.

Todos ficaram bem impressionados com o gesto de Rachel – especialmente desde que o amigo secreto de Rachel tinha falhado em dar qualquer presente à morena. E pra ficar ainda pior, os presentes de Rachel tinham sido bem certeiros. Cada presente que ela deu encaixou com o recebedor como se ela conhecesse cada pessoa _tão_ bem. Essa era a razão pela qual Quinn ainda tinha que abrir o próprio presente. Era meio estranho, a loira pensou, que ainda não tivesse aberto o seu presente. Ao invés disso, ela continuou olhando pra ele... segurando-o... sacudindo-o como se fosse sussurrar o que era ou de repente fosse jogar dicas para a surpresa desconhecida que estava lá dentro.

Quinn não queria abrir o presente na frente do clube e Rachel por ter vergonha – a razão desconhecida – e felizmente ela tinha sido poupada de revelar o que tinha dentro porque de repente Figgins tinha aparecido na sala do coral, dobrado, suado profusamente e extremamente sem fôlego. Aparentemente o quarteto de cordas que ele tinha contratado para se apresentar na assembleia da escola ficara presa em Cincinnati enterrada embaixo de neve. Ele tinha praticamente implorado ao Sr. Schue para ter o clube do coral se apresentando e Quinn pensou por um momento que o professor dela iria se recusar por rancor devido ao grupo não ter sido chamado primeiro pra começo de conversa. Mas obviamente, Will concordou – apesar dos grunhidos do clube e lembranças das discussões sobre canções natalinas que tiveram mais cedo naquela semana – e todo mundo foi rapidamente jogado em um redemoinho de músicas natalinas e algumas novas que Sr. Schue queria tentar na esperança de que a escola seria um pouco mais receptiva.

Ela não foi.

Apesar de Quinn ter gostado bastante do mash-up do Sr. Schue de _Deck the Rooftop_ e a apresentação dos garotos de _Jingle Bells_ , eles estavam perdendo a audiência rapidamente. Ninguém tinha jogado nada ainda, mas as vaias estavam audíveis e todo mundo estava na maior parte conversando sobre a performance deles de qualquer forma. Isso até Rachel.

Nunca foi o plano para a pequena morena cantar um solo, mas Rachel deve ter sentido que _algo_ precisava ter sido feito. Então com uma rápida palavra com Brad e a banda, Rachel deu um passo à frente pro palco enquanto as notas iniciais de _O Holy Night_ começavam a tocar. Os outros membros do coral não tinham ideia do que fazer. Eles não tinham treinado a música e a maior parte deles desconheciam as palavras. Quinn conhecia. Era a favorita dela. Mas ela não sabia onde ficar como todo o resto e Sr. Schue não era de ajuda nenhuma – com os olhos arregalados e puxando seu cabelo enquanto via a diva tomar o lugar dela.

Mas então silêncio.

Como um maldito Houdini, Rachel Berry tinha silenciado a plateia com a segunda nota que ela atingiu. Novas Direções ficou parado desconfortável atrás dela, mandíbulas abertas maravilhados enquanto Rachel cantava a música como se tivesse acabado de praticá-la.

Talvez era porque ela não estivesse esperando. Ou talvez era porque era sua música natalina favorita. Ou talvez porque a voz de Rachel era realmente incrível. O que quer que fosse, Quinn estava sem palavras como o resto do coral. Eles todos se esqueceram que estavam no palco e deveriam estar cantando. A loira não podia se lembrar de escutar uma versão de _O Holy Night_ cantada tão lindamente. Ela estava maravilhada, ela estava sem fôlego e depois ela percebera que estivera chorando. Ela não podia tirar os olhos de Rachel. Ninguém podia. Até o segundo verso, de qualquer forma, quando Will gesticulou profusamente de fora do palco a instruir o coral a cantar o coro e fortalecer os vocais dela – o que, francamente, não precisava de fortalecimento.

Mas Quinn não cantou. Ela não podia. Os olhos amendoados dela estavam fixos no perfil de Rachel e não o deixaria enquanto a diva se jogava por completo na performance. Ela mal sentia o cotovelo de Santana na sua barriga tentando fazê-la cantar. Ela não notou que ao redor dela, todos os outros do clube também tinham lágrimas nos olhos. E Figgins. E Will. E praticamente todos na plateia. Ela estava muito ocupada encarando Rachel e tentando decifrar a sensação de giros em sua barriga.

A música cresceu e o crescendo tinha tanto poder e graça que arrepios simultaneamente ocorreu em todos no cômodo em admiração. Eles estavam em transe. E quando a nota grande final aconteceu e Rachel estendeu os braços como se a música estivesse na realidade passando por ela, lágrimas jorraram pelos longos cílios de Quinn e caíram pelas bochechas pálidas com a ajuda do soluço que ela não conseguiu chorar. Isso tudo foi tão surpreendente. Rachel tinha sido de tirar o fôlego. Sua performance de improviso, a generosidade dela, o fato de que ela deu pra todo mundo o presente _perfeito_ sem necessidade – foi tudo de tirar o fôlego pra Quinn. E a cereja do bolo – a coisa que _realmente_ tinha feito o coração de Quinn doer – foi quando Rachel simplesmente deu à plateia que aplaudia um pequeno sorriso – um que quase dizia. "Não foi nada, _sério_."

Fez Quinn sentir como se Rachel só tivesse cantado a música para calar todo mundo para que o coral pudesse voltar à atuação morna deles que incluía músicas que a loira pensava que estavam tentando um pouco demais provar algo. Mas Rachel tinha coração e a música provara isso. Depois que o aplauso morreu e Rachel voltou pra trás e saiu com os outros membros do coral, Will decidira que eles deviam terminar na nota de abrir a boca de Rachel e disse pra todos saírem do palco.

Mas Rachel não continuou com o resto do grupo. Ela não ficou lá pra assistir o Novas Direções comentarem e apreciarem a performance dela. Ela não tinha dado tchau e desejado a todos boas férias. Não. Ela só saiu. Não que eles tivessem planejado ficar pra trás. As caronas de todos estavam esperando. Todos estavam prontos pra assembleia terminar para que pudessem começar as férias. Ninguém planejou voltar a sala do coral, olhar pros presentes de Rachel e passivamente trocar olhares impressionados pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Mas todos o fizeram.

Quinn girou o presente pesado entre as palmas das mãos mais algumas vezes enquanto ela pensava no jeito que Rachel sorrira e então fora embora. Finn a abandonara. Ele tinha dormido com Santana. Todos no clube do coral tinha deixado óbvio que a detestavam – até mesmo o Sr. Schue – e o amigo secreto dela tinha falhado em procurar um presente pra diva. Não era de se admirar que ela tivesse ido embora, Quinn pensara.

Mais risadas nojentas flutuaram pelas aberturas da porta do quarto de Quinn e a loira rapidamente saiu da cama para ligar o rádio dela na esperança de abafar aquilo. O dial estava em uma estação natalina e Quinn só ouviu as primeiras notas de _Frosty the Snowman_ até ela se decidir; ela abriria o presente de Rachel.

Apesar do trabalho impecável em embalar o presente e o laço sem falhas em cima, Quinn rasgou o papel, mandando tudo voando em todas as direções. Mas, enquanto ela segurava a caixa pesada em suas mãos e olhava pro presente que Rachel Berry tinha dado a ela mais cedo naquele dia, todos os pensamentos de "Performances de tirar o fôlego," e "dar presentes altruisticamente," voaram pela janela.

"Ela me deu um _vibrador?_ "

* * *

Era, talvez, a coisa mais difícil que Rachel Berry já tinha feito. Sem dúvida. Ela estava furiosa consigo mesma por ter pensado nessa ideia! _Por que_ oh _por que_ ela _alguma vez_ pensou que ela podia _fazer_ isso!

Parecia uma ideia tão legal na hora; comprar pra todos do coral um presente. E tinha sido de certa forma fácil. Todos menos Quinn Fabray. A _semana_ toda ela tinha se _enlouquecido_ tentando encontrar o presente perfeito pra loira. Ela estava ficando tão desesperada que Rachel se achava só _encarando_ Quinn, _esperando_ por um relampejo de genialidade.

Finalmente, a morena só desistiu. Ela estava toda conformada em só comprar pra loira um maldito cartão-presente e acabar com isso. Entender como terminado. Jogar a toalha. Ou quaisquer que sejam as metáforas de desistência que existam por aí. Ela só não podia fazer mais isso. Mas então... a ideia de gênio aconteceu.

Tinha sido naquela manhã que eles estavam marcados pra trocar presentes, Quinn estava parada na frente do armário dela aberto com Sam ao lado dela. Rachel assistiu do seu próprio armário, meio que ainda esperando que ela tivesse uma ideia... quando ela viu. Quinn rolou os ombros, estralou o pescoço, e então levantou a mão para massagear a base das costas enquanto ela se encolhia. Era óbvio para Rachel que a loira estava com dor. Ela não podia entender o motivo pelo qual Quinn evitou que Sam tentasse uma massagem na área – provavelmente porque Quinn era adversa a toque dos namorados – mas isso deu à Rachel uma ideia.

Porque Rachel Berry era bem versada em todas as coisas relacionadas à performance, ela também sabia as dores e tribulações de uso exacerbado do físico e os rigores que acompanhavam isso. Era por isso que os pais dela tinham comprado ela o kit de massagem há alguns anos. Bem podia ser chamado de melhor amigo da diva – aliviando suas costas cansadas, ombros tensos, pés doloridos, mãos com calos... o kit de massagem era um milagreiro se você perguntasse à Rachel. E a morena estava excitada em comprar um kit pra loira – vendo como Quinn precisava de um e ela não queria que o namorado fizesse o trabalho por ele mesmo. Era perfeito!

O único problema era que Rachel não tinha tempo pra comprá-lo. Eles trocariam presentes mais tarde naquele mesmo dia e ela tinha aula. Sua única esperança era deixar o campus durante o almoço. O que ela fez, apesar de estar aterrorizada de medo de ser pega.

Mas outro problema surgiu quando Rachel à _Relaxamento,_ a loja no shopping onde os pais tinham comprado o kit de massagem dela. O kit custava bem mais que o limite de preço que o Sr. Schue tinha colocado para os presentes de amigo secreto. E Rachel não queria exceder o limite de quinze dólares para que não ofendesse ninguém – especialmente Quinn Fabray porque ela assustava ligeiramente Rachel – ou você sabe, _bastante_. Mas Rachel estava numa corrida contra o tempo! Tinha levado quase dez minutos pra chegar no Shopping Lima da escola, mais dez minutos pra estacionar e chegar à loja e ela ainda precisava encontrar o presente, esperar na fila, comprar, voltar ao carro e à escola! Mas ela não podia ser defendida! Ela tinha chegado até aqui!

A caixa de cabelo curto da loja riu consigo mesma enquanto via Rachel Berry se perder no meio do _Relaxamento_. Era óbvio para a loira que a garota na saia _extremamente_ curta e atraente estava prestes a ter um abalo nervoso. Ignorando os muitos clientes ao redor dela tentando chamar-lhe a atenção, a caixa saiu da parede dos fundos e andou em direção à Rachel. "Posso ajudar você com algo?"

Rachel virou pra moça com pânico nos olhos castanhos. "Por favor, você poderia me dizer qual é um kit de massagem barato, pronto pra levar que eu poderia comprar rapidamente!"

A atendente riu novamente e, tão discretamente quanto possível, checou as longas pernas de Rachel antes de olhar pra garota ansiosa. "Quão barato?"

"Qualquer coisa abaixo de quinze dólares! Estou disposta a pagar vinte mas qualquer coisa acima disso e eu temo que Quinn realmente me _socará_ no rosto pela minha insolência!" Agora Rachel estava praticamente histérica. "Eu tenho que dar ela um kit de massagem porque ela não deixa garotos tocá-la e eu estive a olhando a semana toda e ela estive se tocando o tempo todo, se esfregando, e eu me sinto como uma _perseguidora_ porque cada chance que eu tenho estou a seguindo, _encarando_ -a e você _deve_ entender que ela é linda e perfeita e impossível de se comprar algo mas eu acho que se eu der a ela um kit de massagem então talvez ela pare de me chamar de Mãos Masculinas e talvez nós possamos quem sabe ter um dia de spa e usar nossos kits de massagem juntas!" Rachel disse sem parar, respirando com dificuldade e olhando pra garota implorando.

A atendente mordeu o lábio inferior brincalhona enquanto considerava, já sabendo que nada na loja estava no limite de preço de Rachel, mas ela queria prolongar a conversa por mais um pouco.

"Eu não estou certa..." a garota começou, agora _realmente_ tentando arranjar algo na esperança de que ela pudesse ser a heroína da diva. "... _Talvez_... mas... não, não seria isso que você estaria procurando."

"Por favor, me diga!" Rachel quase gritou, agarrando os ombros da atendente com força. Ela só tinha pouco mais de sete minutos pra gastar ou ela se atrasaria. "Se você tem qualquer informação que seria útil, você deve me dizer!" A garota riu e sorriu pra morena.

"Então essa... garota _Quinn_... você gosta dela ou algo do tipo?" A atendente perguntou, gostando do fato das mãos de Rachel ainda estarem a segurando. Mas com essa pergunta, os braços da diva caíram pro lado dela em admiração. _Por que isso importa_? Rachel pensou.

"É... complicado?" Rachel respondeu com um dar de ombros enquanto suas sobrancelhas se cerravam. Ela realmente não tinha tempo pra isso.

"Eu entendo." A atendente concordou com a cabeça, pensando sobre sua própria relação complicada com sua namorada ioiô. "Mas isso é importante pra você, esse presente? Esse 'kit de massagem'?" Rachel não gostou nem um pouquinho o sorrisinho no rosto da garota e não podia entender o motivo pelo qual ela tinha usado aspas no ar mas concordou entusiasticamente da mesma forma.

"Sim, eu preciso de um 'kit de massagem'." Rachel respondeu, usando aspas também, só porque a atendente tinha usado, mas incerta da razão. Mas a garota tinha uma razão pra estar de sorrisinho. Aqui estava uma morena _muito_ atraente honestamente conversando sobre uma garota que a atendente achava que Rachel estava muito atraída. E pra ser justa, o que Rachel disse _tinha_ soado meio gay. Além do que a diva tinha basicamente confirmado as suposições da atendente ao usar as aspas e a trabalhadora sabia _justamente_ qual presente ela pensava que Rachel estava procurando.

"Então ela se toca... mas não deixa garotos fazê-lo. Você a encara porque ela é linda e perfeita e você espera que vocês duas se 'massageiem' juntas?" Rachel cerrou a sobrancelha, não entendo realmente entendendo por qual motivo a garota estava recapitulando tudo que ela tinha dito ou o motivo pelo qual ela deixou de um jeito que soava estranho... e meio safado. Mas ela não tinha tempo para corrigi-la.

"Sim! Agora você pode me ajudar! Eu só tenho cinco minutos antes de me atrasar e eu não posso chegar tarde pra aula!"

"Você está no ensino médio?" A atendente quase gritou antes de imediatamente ajeitar a postura para que ela não estivesse mais se inclinando sobre Rachel.

"Sim!" Uma vez que a atendente entendeu que paquerar Rachel era ilegal, ela foi muito mais rápida em ajudar a morena e rapidamente deu o nome da loja antes de praticamente empurrar Rachel pra fora de _Relaxamento_. Não que importasse, uma vez que Rachel ao ouvir o nome da loja, correu pra fora dali como uma bala de uma arma.

"Procure pelo Kenny!" A atendente gritou nas costas de Rachel enquanto a diva saia correndo no meio do tumulto do shopping. Rachel acenou sobre o ombro para mostrar a garota que a ouvira e que ela estava agradecida antes de aumentar o passo.

Na hora que ela chegou na _Spencer´s_ – uma loja que ela nunca tinha entrado antes, sempre sob a impressão de que aquela era uma loja de presentes ruins e não valia o tempo dela – ela só tinha um minuto ou dois antes que ela ficasse atrasada e, em resultado, chegar tarde pra próxima aula.

Felizmente Kenny já estava trabalhando no caixa e rapidamente entregou o kit de massagem, _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Noel,_ vendeu e embalou – muito bem Rachel pensou, impressionada – antes dela sair correndo da loja e voltou rapidinho pra escola. Entretanto, a morena não tinha olhado bem o kit. Era abaixo de quinze dólares, com tema natalino e um kit de massagem... isso era tudo com que Rachel se importava. Não era o _Euforia 3000_ , mas isso teria que funcionar. Se Rachel _tivesse_ levado um tempo pra olhar sua compra, ela teria visto que, apesar de _poder_ ser usado para massagear áreas doloridas, a intenção _real_ do _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Noel_ era um pouco mais... provocativo.

Rachel tinha ficado desapontada com seu amigo secreto, apesar de que não tinha ficado surpresa. Era difícil dizer quem tinha sido o canalha porque todo mundo estava trocando presentes um com outro e ela foi a única que tinha sido deixada de fora. Seu amigo secreto realmente podia ter sido qualquer um. Ela ficou mais desapontada quando Quinn não tinha aberto o kit; Rachel estava esperando que ela pudesse dar uma olhada, pedir desculpas por não ser um dos melhores, ou talvez mostrar à loira como funcionava – _Euforia 3000_ tinha sido um pouco difícil de se entender no começo. No mínimo ela teria gostado de ver Quinn usar – sorrir porque agora ela não teria que viver com toda a dor que ela tinha no ombro por causa do Cheerios. Mas então Figgins entrou e bem... as coisas só pioraram daí.

Já era ruim o bastante que Finn tinha abandonado-a, que seu amigo secreto tinha esquecido-a, que ninguém tinha agradecido a ela pelo presente... adicione tudo isso ao fato de que a escola estava vaiando-os, e Rachel estava só miserável. Ela não podia aguentar mais e ela só queria terminar com tudo. De repente, ela estava ansiando pelo tempo de férias longe do coral e da escola.

Rachel tomou a iniciativa durante a assembleia porque ela percebeu que receberia as maiores vaias – que até mesmo os seus colegas de coral se virariam contra ela – e eles poderiam acabar com a assembleia e ir pra casa. Ela não achou que as pessoas iriam gostar – o que francamente era ridículo, porque sob as atuais circunstâncias Rachel só assumiu que as pessoas _amariam_ as apresentações. Mas ela estava um pouco pra baixo e o estresse do dia tinha tomado o melhor dela e tudo que a morena queria era ir pra casa, usar o _Euforia 3000_ , tomar um banho e aproveitar a noite. Então foi por isso que ela o fez.

Felizmente, Rachel ainda tinha um pouco mais de uma hora para relaxar antes que os amigos dos pais chegassem. Era uma tradição. Hanuká era oito dias visitando familiares, então na véspera de Natal os Berrys sempre tinham uma festa pros amigos deles; servindo comida chinesa, bebidas, conversas casuais e geralmente alguns números musicais de Rachel. Tradição. E ela tinha estado ansiosa por isso a semana toda; e tinha sido uma semana bem ruim, afinal de contas.

Uma vez que os amigos dos pais de Rachel começaram a chegar, o estresse da semana escolar começou a desaparecer. Cada convidado trouxe pra diva, presentes de aniversário e de Hanuká e todos estavam genuinamente felizes em vê-la. Não, nenhum dos amigos dos pais era remotamente próximo a idade dela, mas isso não era problema; parecia que ela era mal apreciada pela juventude de hoje.

* * *

A festa dos Berrys estava a toda quando Quinn tinha aberto o presente dela do outro lado da cidade – Rachel rindo e conversando com as mais variadas pessoas que ela considerava a família dela, fazendo também seu papel de anfitriã, aproveitando a noite dela. Ela não podia ter possivelmente imaginado que exatamente naquele momento, enquanto ela repunha os biscoitos e trazia mais do eggnog "especial" do pai dela, que Quinn Fabray estava vendo vermelho. Que a loira estava lívida. Que ela estava colocando uma jaqueta e fumaçando enquanto fugia de fininho da festa da família dela com a intenção de confrontar a diva sobre o muito inesperado e inapropriado presente dela.

"Eu não posso acreditar, Berry, _merda_! De tudo – que ela poderia – se ela pensa que - ... Eu não posso _acreditar,_ Berry, _merda_!" Isso era tudo que Quinn podia dizer enquanto dirigia até a casa de Rachel – segurando o volante com força, mandando olhares raivosos para o presente que estava no banco do passageiro, enquanto ela tentava navegar pelas ruas de Lima cobertas de neve enquanto seus pará-brisas furiosamente tentavam deixar a maior visibilidade possível.

Quinn realmente não podia entender o que Rachel estivera pensando. _A anã achou que isso seria engraçado? Ela estava_ tentando _me aborrecer? Ela_ realmente _pensou que eu iria querer uma dessas coisas? Que eu_ precisava disso? _Bem, ela está prestes a conhecer o_ inferno _!_

Uma vez que a loira viu o que tinha caixa, ela tinha ficado mortificada. Nunca na vida dela ela teria esperado ver um vibrador tão de perto, muito menos receber um como presente... de Rachel Berry, de todas as pessoas. Santana, talvez. Puck, definitivamente. Mas Rachel Berry? Quinn não sabia no que acreditar.

Depois de fechar a porta do quarto, a loira cuidadosamente abriu a caixa como se contivesse uma bomba. Dando uma olhada, Quinn deslizou o papelão de dentro pra fora enquanto seu coração corria e só quando ela sabia o que quer que estivesse dentro da caixa estava fora – talvez ela tenha sido enganada, talvez um vibrador não estivesse _realmente_ dentro – ela abriu completamente os olhos dela. "AI MEU DEUS!"

Não ela não tinha se enganado.

Quinn rapidamente jogou seu cobertor sobre o vibrador de silicone vermelho, caiu de joelhos e cobriu os olhos com as mãos trêmulas. "Isso _não_ pode estar acontecendo!" A loira respirou; totalmente mortificada. Ela podia sentir o quão quente seu rosto e pescoço tinham ficado e seu corpo tinha exalado uma leve película de suor. _Como diabos eu vou esconder essa coisa? Eu não posso jogar isso fora, merda! E eu não posso manter no meu quarto!_

Uns bons cinco minutos se passou antes de Quinn engatinhar e puxar a ponta do cobertor. Lentamente, a loira começou a levantar seu cobertor e deu uma olha por baixo do lençol amarelo macio até que tudo que ela podia ver era o vibrador. Estava escondido nas sombras do seu cobertor, mas até onde importava pra Quinn, estava orgulhosamente em cima da cama dela com um refletor direto em cima como se fosse uma batida do apocalipse em um sinistro som diminuindo que coincidia com o ritmo do coração dela. Parecia que o órgão estava _literalmente_ a ponto de falhar.

Quinn deixou o lençol cair e se virou até que estava sentada no chão com as costas subindo e descendo na base da cama. "Bolhas." Quinn disse desesperada. "Dar bolhas pra Brittany fez sentido. Artie _amou_ a maldita máquina de escrever. Mike dança, então o dvd de dança foi perfeito. Santana é uma tremenda vadia, então naturalmente, dar um colar que dizia justamente isso era _tão_ Santana. Dar uma camiseta que dizia _Tubarão Sexual_ pro Puck fazia sentido. Um chapéu pra Mercedes. Doces pra Lauren. Uma gaita pra Sam. Maquiagem pra Tina. Mesmo o suéter idiota para _Finn_ estava bem." Quinn estava quase hiperventilando. "Por que PORRA ela me deu um vibrador?" A loira respirou ansiosamente.

Foi aí que a raiva cega começou. Quinn ficou encucada que a intenção de Rachel era humilhar a loira – que isso era uma piada, que era divertido mexer com seu recém-achado celibato, ou talvez algo sobre sua gravidez do ano anterior. Qualquer que fosse a razão, Quinn não gostava disso e ela _não_ seria ela se deixasse a diva se safar dessa. E ela certamente daria a coisa de volta; a loira não podia ser pega com aquilo em sua posse!

Se fosse possível, a neve aumentou a ferocidade tão logo Quinn estacionou o carro na frente da residência dos Berry. Ela olhou pra si mesma no espelho do carro e percebeu como suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, talvez da raiva e da vergonha. A raiva apenas dobrou quando ela viu os brincos de diamante que seu pai lhe dera de Natal. Ele só tinha comprado aquilo pra ela para se mostrar pros colegas e para bajular Judy; sua esposa queria que ele "tentasse" com Quinn. Ela com raiva os arrancou das orelhas e os jogou no banco do passageiro antes de pegar a bolsa do presente ao lado dela e sair do carro.

Seu rosto pálido continuava a se contorcer de raiva enquanto ela se apertava dentro do casaco e andava em direção à porta da frente; praticando _exatamente_ o que ela queria dizer pra Rachel – ou gritar, brigar, falar alto e xingar – enquanto _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Noel_ ia pra frente e pra trás dentro da sacola vermelha que ela tinha pego das calcinhas da mãe da cozinha e estava carregando firmemente na mão dela.

A viagem até ali tinha aumentando a hostilidade de Quinn e ela tinha se irado em um frenesi, _realmente_ pronta pra despejar tudo em Rachel pelo presente inapropriado dela. Mas depois que a loira bateu várias vezes na porta, _muito_ forte, de repente Quinn se arrependeu da viagem. "Oh!" Quinn disse, surpreso. "Hum... oi?" Repentinamente, o refletor estava de volta e a loira estava _certa_ que o pai de Rachel _sabia_ que Quinn tinha um vibrador com ela. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto o presente.

Sr. Berry riu incerto enquanto encarava a adolescente. Sua filha nunca tinha mencionado ter convidado nenhum dos seus amigos e a repentina aparição da loira o pegou de surpresa. "Posso ajudar você?"

Quinn mordeu o lábio enquanto ouvia risada vindo de dentro da casa. _É a maldita véspera de Natal, Fabray, o que você esperava? "_ Você sabe do que mais... esquece." A loira murmurou antes de se virar, totalmente intencionada a voltar pro carro e ir pra casa.

Novamente, Sr. Berry estava rindo. "Agora espere um pouco. Você não pode dirigir nesse tempo!" Quinn se virou de volta quando o homem alto gesticulou pra tempestade de neve. Quinn não podia ver o caminho dos pneus que ela tinha feito há apenas alguns momentos nas ruas e suas pegadas já estavam invisíveis.

"Eu não..." Quinn limpou a voz enquanto dava passinhos em direção ao carro dela enquanto estimava a idade, peso, experiência cardiovascular do Sr. Berry e a manipulação do tempo contra suas próprias chances de sair correndo de volta pro carro dela antes que ele pudesse pará-la. "Eu não quero interromper... vocês estão tendo uma festa então eu só irei..." Ela parou de falar enquanto apontava de volta pro carro dela, mas o Sr. Berry estava indo em direção à ela. Ela nunca conseguiria chegar a tempo no carro dela, especialmente com o _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Noel_ a puxando pra baixo; ela se sentia como uma tonelada de tijolos.

"Absurdo. É uma festa aberta pra quem quiser vir. Por favor, entre; Rachel ficará agradada." Quase como se ela tivesse ouvido o nome dela, a diva valsou até a porta da frente aberta. Quinn podia ver o sorriso desaparecer do rosto da morena antes de aparecer um olhar de surpresa.

"Quinn? O que- o que você está fazendo aqui?" Sr. Berry abriu um sorriso largo, feliz por ver que a loira tinha conseguido surpreender a filha dele.

"Ela estava indo se juntar a nós." Ele explicou pra filha confusa dele, cujos olhos se arregalaram com a informação. "Você passará a noite, Quinn. As estradas parecem atrozes! Por favor ligue pros sues pais e os informe." Ele terminou com um sorriso antes de entrar na casa.

As duas garotas apenas ficaram paradas ali; Quinn, olhando pra todo canto menos Rachel e Rachel só olhando pra Quinn, ainda pra lá chocada com a aparição da loira.

Essa era a chance de Quinn. Rachel nunca poderia pará-la de sair correndo em direção ao carro dela. Na mesma hora que a percepção de que a loira _podia_ sair, Quinn se congelou com a voz repentina. "Oh, Quinn! Nós estamos deliciados que você pode dar uma paradinha!" A loira olhou pra cima pra ver o outro pai de Rachel na porta ao lado da filha dela, sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto empurrava os óculos pra cima. "E eu vejo que trouxe um presente, que bom!" Ele disse alegre enquanto gesticulava em direção à sacola firmemente segura na mão de Quinn. "Venha, entre, está frio aí fora."

Quinn engoliu com grande dificuldade; ela _nunca_ tinha estado tão nervosa e tão afogueada na vida dela. Ela estava encurralada! Ela estava presa na casa de Rachel Berry. Com ambos os pais dela. E, pelo som daquilo, _muitos_ convidados. Com um maldito vibrador! E Quinn estava bem certa de que estar na posse de um vibrador na véspera de Natal era sacrilégio. O fato que o vibrador estava no formato de um elfo natalino e ela estava prestes a entrar na casa de uma família _Judia_ só tornava as coisas mais _epicamente_ piores.

Ainda, Quinn ficou enraizada no mesmo lugar, não se atrevendo a mover um músculo em direção à Rachel, ao pai dela, à casa deles, ou o inferno que estava dentro. Ela estava congelando. Seus tênis que ela usava pros Cheerios estavam ensopados – nem ocorreu a Quinn colocar botas. Ela só estava usando um vestido leve branco por debaixo do casaco e seu cabelo loiro estava encharcado da neve. Ainda assim, ela permaneceu no jardim da frente dos Berrys. "Eu acho que eu vou arriscar dirigir pra casa." Quinn murmurou, sua voz completamente vazia de qualquer inflexão além de puro terror. "Tenho certeza que ficará tudo bem."

"Eu não sei, Quinn," Sr. Berry começou, encarando as ruas cobertas antes de olhar de volta pra garota. "Parece realmente ruim." Ele enfatizou seu ponto ao tremer e envolver o braço ao redor dos ombros desnudos de Rachel; o vestido de veludo preto dela não estava a mantendo aquecida.

 _Deus,_ Quinn começou uma oração silenciosa e deu uma olhada pra cima. _Eu prometo, na véspera do segundo dia mais santo, se você conseguir me tirar disso, eu juro pra você que eu vou entrar em um convento e dar toda minha vida para seus ensinamentos e caminhos. Amém._

Foi nesse momento preciso que outro carro estacionou na frente da casa dos Berry e um casal saiu do veículo ansiosamente. Sr. Berry os cumprimentou com um sorriso – momentaneamente tirando os olhos da garota confusa diante dele – e acenou pra que eles entrassem.

"As estradas estão catastróficas!" Um homem disse à guisa de cumprimento enquanto passava por Quinn e se encaminhava pra porta da frente.

"Nós quase não chegamos!" O outro homem exclamou enquanto abraçava Rachel e o pai dela antes de tirar a neve que tinha caído no cabelo e nos ombros e entrava.

 _Ótimo, vocês dois me ferraram._ Quinn pensou enquanto sugava o dente e pensava na outra oração desesperada que ela tinha feito na vida – Beth tinha vindo de qualquer jeito. _Estou oficialmente contando, só pra você saber._

"Bem, acho que isso resolve, Quinn. Você ficará aqui. Será como uma grande festa do pijama!" Sr. Berry disse.

Rachel ficou em silêncio próximo ao pai dela, imaginando o que diabos ela tinha feito pra merecer isso. O ano todo ela tinha ansiado por essa noite, essa festa. E aqui estava Quinn Fabray, com intuito de arruinar outra coisa boa na vida de Rachel.

"Isso é um presente para Rae?" O pai de Rachel perguntou enquanto gesticulava para trazer Quinn mais próxima pra porta, centímetro por centímetro. Com a pergunta, os olhos da loira se arregalaram e ela sacudiu a cabeça violentamente em pânico. "Você não trouxe algo pra festa, né? Era desnecessário."

"Não, hum," Quinn limpou a garganta desconfortavelmente enquanto ela se aproximava mais um pouco da porta da frente. Ela virou ligeiramente quando a ideia surgiu. "Você sabe do que mais, eu só vou andando pra casa." Sr. Berry riu com gosto e desprezou a ideia.

"Se nós não tivermos você pra festa inteira, pelo menos fique e se aqueça." Por que o homem não ia embora? Quinn grunhiu internamente, desejando que ela pudesse correr pra casa sem ele se meter. Ela _estava_ congelando, mas ela não tinha desejo algum de entrar na casa.

"O que está na sacola, Quinn?" Quinn de fato se assustou pela voz de Rachel e o tom que a pequena morena usou; soava como se ela suspeitasse que Quinn estivesse carregando o vírus do Ebola. A loira pensou, na verdade _era_ como se ela estivesse.

"Oh..." Quinn tentou desesperadamente arranjar _algo_ mas sua mente estava em branco. "Nada... Eu só vou colocar isso no meu carro." As palavras dela mal fora ouvidas sobre o barulho do vento que jogava flocos de neve pra todo lado.

"Não, Quinn. Eu gostaria de saber o qe você comprou pra mim e pra minha família." Rachel cruzou os braços sobre o peito em desafio. A morena estava quase certa do que quer que Quinn tivesse na mão _não_ era algo que a loira queria que os pais de Rachel vissem. Ela imaginou se seria uma bandeja de ovos que Quinn iria usar para sujar a casa deles ou talvez dentro da sacola de presente houvesse cocô de cachorro que a loira iria pôr fogo e deixar na varanda dos Berrys; Rachel apenas _sabia_ que Quinn estava na casa dela com más intenções.

A loira continuou a dança que ela tinha começado mais cedo, quietamente indo pra trás em direção ao carro. Mas Rachel estava de olho nela e começou a dar passos largos em direção à Cheerio petrificada. "Me dê a sacola, Quinn." A diva disse com raiva, estendendo a mão enquanto ela olhava a loira.

"Naninanão." Quinn respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça do lado pro outro rapidamente enquanto ela continuava a se retirar.

"Dê pra mim!"

"Não!"

O Sr. Berry assistiu o par com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Garotas eram realmente um mistério pra ele. Por qualquer razão, Quinn estava com vergonha de dar pra filha dele o presente que ela tinha trazido por todo o caminho até a casa dele no meio da tempestade de neve.

"O que está acontecendo?" Sr. Berry apareceu para olhar o marido enquanto eles ficaram parados na porta juntos assistindo a filha fazer tentativas furiosas para pegar a sacola de presente da mão de Quinn.

"Eu acho que Quinn trouxe um presente pra Rachel, esperando surpreendê-la e agora ela está com vergonha."

"Awww, talvez ela tenha uma paixonite na nossa estrelinha."

"Bem isso não é adorável?" Sr. Berry disse de volta, mão no coração enquanto ele continuava a olhar as duas garotas, Rachel puxando a sacola tentando lutar para tirar das mãos de Quinn.

"Rachel! Para!"

"Você, Quinn Fabray, é uma pessoa horrível que não quer nada na vida além de me humilhar! Você veio aqui sob falsos motivos na esperança de arruinar minha noite! O que quer que esteja na sacola é provavelmente uma piada de mau gosto e eu _não_ deixarei você machucar meus pais!"

Quinn ficou surpresa com a hostilidade na voz de Rachel e a implicação. "Não é nada disso!" Quinn grunhiu de volta, segurando a bolsa mais perto do peito com as costas pra Rachel enquanto a morena fazia tentativas de tirar a bolsa do aperto da loira.

"O diabo que não é!" Sem outra palavra, Rachel grunhiu e pulou nas costas de Quinn.

"O que _diabos_ você está fazendo, Berry?" Quinn gritou surpresa. "Ai Merda!" Foi o momentum que realmente tinha conseguido. A loira _era_ forte o suficiente para carregar Rachel nas costas, mas porque a diva estava louca tentando pegar a bolsa de Quinn, a Cheerio não conseguiu segurá-las e caiu de rosto na neve.

Rachel rolou pra longe de Quinn e imediatamente se arrependeu. Suas meias ficaram completamente ensopadas e seus braços e costas desnudos estavam congelando com o contato. Quinn não estava nem um pouco melhor mas ficou onde estava, deitada em cima da sacola, como um zagueiro cobrindo a bola depois de um ataque. "Eu só estava aqui para conversar com você sobre seu presente de Natal, seu elfo espasmótico assustador!" Quinn gritou pra garota ao lado dela. Felizmente, os pais de Rachel não conseguiram com o rodopio do vento e neve, e com as palavras de Quinn, a morena instantaneamente se levantou.

"Oh! Por que você só não disse isso?"

Dez minutos depois – depois que Quinn tinha cuidadosamente colocado _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Noel_ dentro do carro dela – ela e Rachel estavam sentadas no sofá de Berry na frente do fogo tremulante, chocolate quente nas mãos congeladas delas, e estavam com os agasalhos de Rachel. Ambos os vestidos estavam silenciosamente rodando na secadora dos Berry, o que significava que Quinn teria que ficar na casa de Rachel por pelo menos mais quarenta e cinco minutos.

Ao redor delas, adultos comiam, bebiam, conversavam e riam enquanto as duas garotas sentavam em silêncio no sofá totalmente perdidas quanto ao que dizer uma pra outra. O cômodo começou a se esvaziar quando um dos pais de Rachel disse que o Karaokê de Natal estava começando na sala e em breve era só as duas.

"Então... você gostou do meu presente?" Rachel perguntou timidamente, brincando com as cordas do capuz de _Wicked_ dela enquanto ela olhava o colo. Com essa pergunta, a sobrancelha de Quinn subiu desacreditada.

"Você está falando _sério_?" Rachel não estava muito certa do porque Quinn soava tão hostil – talvez ela estivesse envergonhada que Rachel tinha comprado um presente pra ela; algumas pessoas eram assim.

"Quinn, realmente não é nada pra ficar envergonhada –"

"Por favor me diga que você está brincando! Você _quis_ comprar aquilo pra mim?" Quinn disse, completamente jogada com a resposta gentil de Rachel.

"Sim, Quinn, eu quis comprar aquilo. Eu tenho um e uso o tempo todo quando eu preciso relaxar e pensei que, talvez, você apreciaria ter um." Quinn ficou momentaneamente burra; Rachel Berry tinha acabado de admitir que ela tinha um vibrador e se masturbava frequentemente? Por alguma razão, Quinn engoliu com o pensamento. "É importante se massagear regularmente para aliviar a tensão. Eu frequentemente vejo que verdadeiramente melhora a performance." Quinn só podia abrir a boca pra Rachel, boquiaberta enquanto encarava a morena em admiração.

"O que?" A diva perguntou desconfortável.

"Eu não posso – isso não está acontecendo. Você _não_ está dizendo isso." Quinn disse, sacudindo a cabeça com força antes de tomar um gole do chocolate quente e seriamente contemplando só sair correndo da casa dos Berrys no agasalho de Rachel e seus tênis molhados e seu casaco e apostar suas chances em andar alguns quilômetros na tempestade.

"Eu entendo que você venha de uma casa conservadora," Quinn bufou alto e continuou a olhar pra Rachel como se ela estivesse louca. "Mas se massagear é uma experiência _muito_ agradável que eu acho que você deveria tentar!" A voz de Rachel ficou mais alta no final para abafar o rebate irritado de Quinn.

"Nós podemos, tipo, _não_ falar sobre isso? O presente em si mesmo foi mortificante o suficiente e a última coisa que eu quero fazer é escutar você falar sobre 'massagear' a si mesma!" Quinn disse baixo enquanto a risada vazava da sala onde a festa estava no momento cantando junto com _Rockin´Around the Christmas Tree._ Os olhos de Rachel se cerraram ligeiramente, _por que todo mundo usava aspas enquanto falavam sobre kits de massagem?_

"Quinn você não está sendo razoável!"

" _Eu estou_ sendo difícil? Foi _você que_ me deu um... um... ' _kit de massagem'_ de Natal!" Quinn disse de volta, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas e com vergonha demais para dizer na real a palavra vibrador.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento enquanto ouviam os convidados cantarem no outro cômodo, apenas sons da madeira crepitando da lareira na sala à meia luz preenchendo a tensão.

"Você está envergonhada porque você não sabe como usar?" Rachel perguntou delicadamente enquanto encarava as chamas na lareira diante delas. Com a pergunta, Quinn quase explodiu mas conteve sua raiva porque do outro lado tinha um cômodo perto cheio de gente.

"Rachel, eu _não_ vou discutir isso com você!" Quinn sussurrou duramente.

"Eu só perguntei porque eu não estava certa de como o _Euforia 3000_ funcionava no começo!" Rachel se defendeu, levantando as mãos enquanto tentava se explicar.

"Eu não quro ouvir isso!" Quinn choramingou enquanto ela se mexia desconfortável na cadeira, tentando não pensar nas experiências "eufóricas" de Rachel. Por que ela tinha aberto o presente? Por que ela tinha vindo até à casa de Rachel? Era pura tortura pra loira! E só iria ficar ainda pior.

"Bem, me desculpe se eu quis conversar sobre isso, Quinn. Mas eu fiquei muito desapontada mais cedo quando eu não tive a chance de ver seu rosto quando você abriu e estava esperando que pudéssemos discutir. Então me desculpe se eu estou desapontada." Rachel murmurou.

"Por que _diabos_ você iria querer ver meu rosto quando eu abrisse o presente?" Quinn disse com raiva.

"Bem, talvez eu ficaria feliz em ver você feliz, Quinn, me desculpe se eu não sou tão coração gelado quanto você! E talvez eu queria ver você usando, assistir o alívio cobrir o seu rosto e saber que eu escolhi o presente corretamente!" Quinn podia apenas encarar e piscar os olhos pra diva, completamente chocada com a confissão dela.

"Você queria me ver _usando_?" Quinn finalmente perguntou incredulamente.

"E se eu quisesse, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel desafiou de volta, cruzando os braços no agasalho determinada enquanto olhava a loira ao lado dela. "É tão errado que eu queira ver você feliz? Você parece miserável o tempo todo e com dor! E se eu quisesse finalmente ver você sorrindo! Abaixar a guarda! Isso é tão terrível?"

Quinn não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"É tão errado que enquanto eu estava usando o _Euforia 3000_ mais cedo, eu tive fantasias idealísticas de você usando _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Noel_ pensando em mim? É tão errado eu pensar que, talvez, nós podíamos usar nossos 'kits de massagem' juntas; uma experiência para estreitar os nossos laços? Que _ambas_ podíamos esquecer os garotos na nossa vida e só tem uma boa e velha diversão de garotas?"

Quinn estava tão chocada que ficou completamente em silêncio. Ela podia _quase_ lidar com Rachel simplesmente apenas _dando_ o presente, mas as palavras que a morena estava dizendo tinham seriamente tirado toda a raiva de Quinn. Ela não podia _acreditar_ que Rachel Berry estava admitindo, em voz alta, que ela pensava na loira enquanto se masturbava. Que Rachel queria _estar_ com Quinn. Pelo fato da diva jogar isso, tão diretamente, tinha tirado a loira de campo.

"Você estava pensando em mim?" Quinn murmurou trêmula enquanto ela encarava Rachel, olhos arregalados de surpresa.

"Sim, Quinn, eu estava." Rachel disse enquanto deixava as mãos caírem na calça para ansiosamente as arrumar. "Eu estive vendo você a semana toda, tentando achar o melhor presente. Eu notei que você nunca deixa Sam te tocar e pensei... bem... eu pensei que por causa disso, o 'kit de massagem' seria útil." Pobre Rachel. Ela provavelmente não devia ter se acostumado com as aspas. A loira piscou em silêncio enquanto tentava absorver tudo. "Eu nunca deixei Finn me massagear também, sabendo que ele iria provavelmente querer _mais_ se eu tivesse deixado, então eu usava _Euforia 3000_ quando eu queria alívio." Rachel foi pega um pouco desnorteada com o silêncio impressionado de Quinn, então ela continuou rapidamente.

"Eu só queria te fazer feliz, ajudar você, e pensar que talvez se eu comprasse pra você o 'kit de massagem' eu conseguiria. Eu entendo que não somos amigas e que, talvez, estar comigo não seja algo que você anseia. Mas se você quiser ter uma noite onde você pode relaxar e ter um bom tempo, eu estou sempre aqui." Rachel abaixou a cabeça pra encarar o colo dela. Era desesperador ter Quinn só olhar pra ela como estava fazendo. Ela não achava que o que estava dizendo era tão louco, mas ela sabia que a loira praticamente a odiava... então talvez ela estivesse fora da realidade. "Ninguém precisaria saber." Rachel sussurrou, tentando facilitar pra loira.

Quinn, por outro lado, estava chocada. Rachel estava fazendo tudo soar tão... tão... _mundano_. Como a ideia de duas mulheres se masturbando juntas... _pensando_ na outra _enquanto_ faziam isso, não fosse nada demais. A morena estava fazendo tudo soar... _normal_. E então, sem sua permissão, as visões começaram.

De repente a mente de Quinn ficou tomada de visões de Rachel se tocando, sussurrando o nome da loira enquanto o fazia. Nua, deitada na cama dela, cabeça jogada pra trás, entrando e saindo de si mesma. Quinn engoliu com esforço antes da cena mudar e agora _ela_ estava ali, assistindo Rachel tocar a si mesma. Desnudando-se enquanto seus olhos se banqueteavam com a cena atraente. Então as duas garotas estavam juntas, beijando, tocando, acariciando, apertando... o peito de Quinn estava pesado enquanto ela encaravam algum ponto desconhecido enquanto cada cena girava em sua mente como um caleidoscópio sexy.

Ela lambeu os lábios e tentou desesperadamente pensar em algo pra dizer. Tentando achar a vontade de gritar com a diva ou correr gritando da casa. Mas a raiva tinha ido embora. Ela estava... com tesão. O jeito que Rachel tinha deixado tudo tão normal tinha convencido Quinn de que poderia ser. Que ela não precisava continuar mentindo pra si mesma e talvez ela finalmente conseguiria a atenção física que ela tão urgentemente desejava sem ter que se forçar a se aproximar do namorado dela.

"Isso..." Quinn engoliu e tremeu, chocada com a percepção dela. "... não soa tão mal." Ela murmurou, só conseguindo encarar as mãos no colo. Mas com as palavras dela, Rachel sorriu. "Eu não estou certa se... se eu estou pronta ainda pro _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Noel_." Quinn riu desconfortável enquanto imaginava o vibrador escondido embaixo do assento do seu carro. Rachel sorriu suavemente.

"Nós podemos começar devagar." A morena estava incerta do porque Quinn estava contrária ao equipamento de massagem, mas estava totalmente pronta a dar à loira uma massagem mas costas com suas mãos se isso a deixasse mais confortável. Tudo que Quinn ouviu, entretanto, era que elas transariam sem brinquedo primeiro. Então ela concordou timidamente e ignorou como leve ela se sentia o melhor que podia. "Que tal aproveitarmos um pouco a festa e então nós podemos ir pro meu quarto?" Novamente, tudo que Quinn podia era concordar suavemente. "Excelente."


	2. Capítulo 2

As próximas duas horas foram passadas com as garotas assistindo e participando do Karaokê de Natal com os amigos dos pais da Rachel. Elas riram juntas enquanto observavam os adultos se fazerem de bobos e brincarem juntos. A noite ficou mais fácil para Quinn quando ela descobriu o eggnog "especial" do Sr. Berry e ia muito frequentemente para adega para tomar goles de coragem. Isso permitiu que ela se aproximasse mais de Rachel sem sentir como se ela estivesse comprometendo sua imagem de capitã de líderes de torcida.

No momento em que ela foi chamada pra participar do karaokê, ela não se sentia necessariamente bêbada por assim dizer, mas alegrinha de um jeito nervoso e excitado. A loira cantou com vontade Christmas Wrapping com um dos amigos dos pais de Rachel e estava realmente começando a se divertir; solta, apesar da sua envergonha. Apesar de ter mantido a mão sobre o rosto enquanto ficava vermelha e cantava enquanto se mexia de um lado pro outro, seus olhos sorridentes na pequena diva que sorria de volta pra QUinn enquanto ela batia palmas junto com todo mundo.

Quando a noite começava a dar sinais de se encaminhar para o término e os pais de Rachel estavam trazendo cobertores, travesseiros, colchões de ar, afastando os sofás e ajeitando o quarto de hóspedes, o nível de energia de Quinn estava muito alto. A loira sentia como se ela estivesse com altos picos de açúcar; ansiosa para o final da noite mas aterrorizada ao mesmo tempo. Devia ter sido o eggnog "especial" porque ela estava realmente gostando da companhia de Rachel. Quinn não pôde deixar de rir o tempo inteiro durante o dueto delas de Jingle Bell Rock e amou o fato de que a diva sabia a coreografia de Meninas Malvadas. Toques casuais, olhares demorados, sorrisos tímidos - Sr. Berry certamente sabia como fazer um eggnog!

Quinn assistiu enquanto Rachel cantava The Christmas Song com um convidado e encarou a diva maravilhaa; elas iriam transar! "Ela tem uma bela voz, não é mesmo?" Quinn não sabia o nome do homem, mas acenou concordando pra ele antes de voltar a olhar Rachel.

"Você devia ouvi-la cantar O Holy Night, é... magnífico." Quinn disse enquanto Rachel terminava o último número. O homem ao lado de QUinn sorriu com quão fofo o par era antes de falar.

"Rachel! Eu acho que temos um pedido pra _O Holy Night_." O homem inclinou a cabeça em direção à Quinn antes de sorrir pra morena, fazendo com que Rachel concordasse lentamente. A diva achou a música na lista de karaokê e pegou o microfone dela com força com a percepção de que estava cantando isso pra Quinn. A loira tinha atuado de forma estranha toda a noite depois da discussão na sala; ela estava muito mais afetuosa e dificilmente tinha retirado os olhos de Rachel a noite inteira. Era… agradável para a diva. Era… legal. _Realmente_ legal. Se tudo que precisava para Quinn Fabray gostar dela era uma simples massagem nas costas, esse era um preço fácil de pagar.

Por toda a performance dela, ela manteve o olhar fixado em Quinn. Ela estava chocada com as expressões que cruzaram o rosto da loira; Quinn estava definitivamente lacrimejando. Rachel estava deliciada por sua voz tocar Quinn tanto assim.

Assim como mais cedo, a música tinha feito com que sentimentos e emoções dentro de Quinn chegasse até a superfície até que ela se sentisse nua. Misturada com a discussão delas, o excitamento da loira dobrou até que ela estivesse perto de só puxar Rachel pelo braço pra ir lá pra cima. Mas ela esperou; ela não queria parecer _muito_ desesperada.

* * *

Com os últimos boas noites e abraços ecoando pela casa, Quinn foi de fininho até à cozinha por mais um copo do eggnog "especial" do sr. Berry – que ela engoliu de uma vez só. Ela encontrou Rachel na sala e o par silenciosamente se encaminhou para o quarto da diva. O caminho todo, o coração de Quinn estava acelerado, quase como se estivesse tentando escapar do corpo dela, e ela tentava respirar fundo para acalmar os nervos. Não estava adiantando.

"Então… você ainda gostaria da sua massagem?" Rachel perguntou timidamente, seus braços pra trás enquanto ela ficava parada ao lado da cama. Quinn lambeu os lábios e concordou com a cabeça, não confiando em suas palavras. A diva gesticulou em direção à cama. "Fique confortável." Ela disse à loira com um sorriso caloroso, excitada por ser _ela_ a pessoa que Quinn confiava para tocá-la.

Quinn respirou profundamente e rapidamente subiu em cima da cama de Rachel, ansiosa, nervosa e completamente insegura de si mesma. Mas cada vez que os pensamentos de desistir apareciam, imagens de Rachel se tocando enquanto pensava em Quinn esmagavam rapidamente a dúvidas dela; era uma visão _bem boa._ Não, sério, você deveria estar na minha cabeça nesse momento. Adicione isso ao fato de que Quinn conseguira ouvir a morena cantar _O Holy Night_ pela segunda vez naquele dia – as emoções de Quinn estavam exacerbadas; _o eggnog "especial" também ajudava,_ a loira considerou.

"Isso é só entre a gente, certo?" Quinn perguntou nervosa sobre o ombro enquanto via Rachel dobrar as mangas do agasalho enquanto Quinn deitava na cama.

"Só entre a gente." Rachel reafirmou. As sobrancelhas da diva se enrugaram momentaneamente com o movimento do estômago dela enquanto assistia Quinn se acomodar na cama. _Isso é interessante…_ Mas Rachel cortou o surgimento da excitação e continuou a fazer seu checklist mental de massagem.

"E nós vamos devagar? Isso é... meio que novo pra mim." A loira murmurou tímida. Novamente, Rachel sorriu gentilmente e se sentou ao pé da cama.

"Claro, Quinn." Quinn estava aliviada de que a loira não ia contar pra ninguém e honestamente surpresa que Rachel concordaria com isso. Mas ela não estava prestes a questionar Rachel sobre os motivos dela; ela estava realmente excitada e não queria que as coisas deixassem de acontecer por causa disso. De alguma forma, a ideia de que Rachel tivesse sido tão corajosa na escolha do presente e os comentários diretos sobre tudo estava fazendo Quinn arder. "Você devia tirar seu top?" Rachel perguntou casualmente enquanto ela se aproximava mais na cama.

Quinn engoliu audivelmente e olhou ao redor do quarto. "Hum... claaaaro." A dúvida estava começando a voltar. Isso era um pedido estranho; ela assumiu que talvez elas começassem com um leve beijar e então passar para a retirada de roupas. Mas a loira não podia ignorar o pulo em seu estômago com a pergunta da morena ou o calor que começou a se espalhar pelo corpo dela. Então, sem olhar pra diva, Quinn cuidadosamente colocou o dedo na base do agasalho rapidamente antes de tirá-lo. Ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios e esperou pelo que vinha depois; afinal de contas, tinha que ser a vez de Rachel, já que Quinn já tinha começado a tirar a roupa.

"Deite de bruços." Quinn concordou, apesar de que, ela não soubesse bem o que a diva tinha em mente. Sua sobrancelha arqueou enquanto ela descansava o queixo nos braços na cabeceira da cama e ouvia Rachel se levantar e se movimentar pelo quarto. Ela estava contente de estar ainda com o sutiã e a calça, mas estar deitada na cama de Rachel meio desnuda a fazia se sentir muito vulnerável. "Eu quero lhe assegurar que eu sou muito habilidosa com as minhas mãos," Rachel admitiu em um tom assertivo. "Mas nós vamos bem devagar. Eu só peço que você me diga onde você precisa mais e o tanto de força e rapidez que você prefere."

Quinn expirou com força. Rachel dizendo a ela que era boa com as mãos? As imagens voltaram com força total. E ouvir a morena perguntar onde ela precisava e o tanto de força e rapidez? Quinn estava prestes a gritar "em todo lugar," e "com força e rapidez total." Mas ela só limpou a garganta para acalmar os nervos antes de dizer em uma voz trêmula. "Eu-hum... Eu deixarei você saber?"

Atrás de Quinn, parada ao pé da cama com a loção de massagem nas mãos, Rachel concordou. Ela não podia estar certa do quão tensa as costas da loira estaria e quantos nós estavam ali até ela começar. Rachel assumia que as costas de Quinn seria o local mais provável devido aos treinos extenuantes das Cheerios. Ela tentou lembrar das lições que ela aprendera no workshop de massagem que ela tinha tomado há alguns anos e passou a loção nas mãos e tentou ignorar a visão de Quinn Fabray meio nua na cama dela. Ela devia se manter profissional. Mesmo que ela estivesse com um pouquinho de tesão. Mas não era culpa de _Rachel_. _Quinn_ que manteve constante contato visual durante toda a festa. Era culpa de _Quinn_ que o olhar da loira elicitasse tantas emoções em Rachel. Era culpa de _Quinn_ que ela tivesse aparecido na festa! E adicione que a morena sempre tivesse, meio que, de certa forma, talvez, achado um pouquinho Quinn muito, muito linda...

Você não podia realmente culpar Rachel. Desde que Finn tinha terminado com ela, ela estivera emocionalmente sensível e toda a atenção da loira estava começando a atingir a diva. Quinn tinha um jeito de olhar pra você como se você fosse a única pessoa no mundo – quer ela estivesse bronqueando ou sorrindo; era algo que Rachel sempre quis mas nunca tinha recebido. _Mas_ , a morena pensou enquanto sacudia a cabeça e tentava limpar a mente acelerada, _não é por isso que Quinn_ _estava aqui. Ela está aqui pra receber uma massagem._

Com mais um lembrete de que Rachel precisava ser profissional, a morena subiu na cama e limpou a garganta. "Okay. Eu vou começar devagar, isso parece bom?" Os olhos de Quinn permaneceram fechados enquanto ela enterrava o rosto nos braços enquanto concordava com a cabeça. Era meio que excitante pra loira não ter ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer. Claramente Rachel queria conduzir o show e a ideia de que Quinn estava prestes a se submeter – Quinn tremia em antecipação.

"Só relaxe." Rachel murmurou. Quando Quinn abriu os olhos, o quarto estava completamente escuro exceto pelas sombras dançantes nas paredes que indicavam que Rachel tinha acendido velas. Sobre o martelar do seu coração, a loira só podia distinguir os sons de músicas natalinas suaves saindo do rádio da morena. Quinn não podia acreditar – isso era quase perfeito.

Em qualquer momento que a loira via sua primeira vez, ela pensava na sua noite de núpcias com um homem sem rosto e um sorriso nos próprios lábios. Claramente, sua primeira vez não acontecera daquela forma. Depois de todo o problema do babygate, entretanto, Quinn passara muito tempo imaginando como seria transar novamente. Velas; checado. Luz suave; checado. Música suave;checado. Alguém que ela sabia que podia confiar; checado duas vezes. De nenhum maldito jeito ela ficaria grávida; triplamente checado à raiz quadrada de jeito nenhum no inferno. Não, ela não pensava que ela _jamais_ transaria com uma garota. Mas Quinn sabia que Rachel poderia apreciar sua posição – a morena era virgem então era mais provável que fosse doce, suave e claramente romântica. Suas costas desnudas ficaram arrepiadas em antecipação. _Estou prestes a sentir os lábios cheios de Rachel na minha coluna? Jesus... Aposto que isso seria incrível..._

"Eu vou começar agora, okay?" Rachel disse enquanto suas mãos pairavam sobre as costas nuas de Quinn.

"Okay." Quinn sussurrou enquanto descansava a testa nas mãos tensas e tentava regular a respiração – completamente insegura do que a garota tinha em mente. _Sexo lésbico sempre começava com uma pessoa de bruços? Isso não era tipo... como... sexo entre garotos?_ Quinn não tinha ideia, então ela estava deixando a cargo de Rachel. Ela _tinha_ os pais gays, afinal de contas. E ela tinha passado tempo bastante no teatro; claramente a morena _devia_ saber uma coisa ou outra sobre sexo lésbico. Enquanto Rachel suavemente colocava as mãos com loção nos ombros de Quinn, a loira soltou a respiração que estava segurando e prontamente mordeu o lábio inferior com força para não gemer; era _bom_.

"Está bem?" Rachel sussurrou enquanto os olhos lentamente se fechavam ao sentir a pele sedosa de Quinn.

" _Sim"._ Quinn disse sussurrado de prazer. A morena ficou ligeiramente chocada com o tom sugestivo na voz de Quinn, mas lentamente trabalhou nos músculos dos ombros de Quinn como se não tivesse ouvido.

"Hum... bom." Rachel respondeu enquanto forçava seus olhos a olhar pra longe da pele nua diante dela.

A diva continuou massageando, para o deleite de Quinn e nervosamente olhou ao redor de todo o quarto. Algumas vezes Rachel considerou aumentar o rádio para abafar os gemidos de prazer de Quinn – estava tornando dificultoso manter a sua postura profissional. Eles eram... _sexy_ e _... tentadores._ Mas Rachel continuou a massagear os músculos tensos nas costas dela e Quinn continuou gemendo, esperando que estivesse sendo atrativa e mandando a mensagem de que a loira estava pronta pra mais. "Você é tensa desse jeito em todo canto?" Rachel perguntou tão casualmente quanto possível com uma risada estranha, tentando conversar com Quinn para que talvez a loira não soasse tão sensual enquanto gemia.

E talvez passasse como uma pergunta inocente... se não fosse pelo tom profundo e sensual da voz de Rachel que fez Quinn instantaneamente tremer por baixo das mãos da diva e o fato de que a pergunta poderia ser interpretada _bem_ diferente. "Acho que vamos descobrir." Quinn ronronou sobre o ombro para a morena.

Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram e soltou a pele de Quinn momentaneamente enquanto ela nervosamente colocava mais loção sobre as palmas das mãos; estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se manter controlada quando a loira dizia coisas assim. De fato, Rachel estava começando a se arrepender de ter dito que massagearia Quinn. Elas tinham formado um tipo de amizade ao transcorrer da noite, e se a loira soubesse o quanto Rachel tinha ficado molhada e excitada, a diva estava _certa_ de que Quinn acabaria com a tentativa de relacionamento.

Enquanto isso, Quinn estava ficando impaciente. _Essa sessão de 'massagem' estava realmente se tornando uma sessão de massagem! Quando Rachel iria adiante?_ Quinn se perguntou desesperadamente. _Eu sou totalmente pró-preliminares e ir devagar, mas isso está ficando um pouco ridículo!_ A loira começou a planejar como ela podia dizer a Rachel que ela estava pronta sem ter que dizer _de fato_ as palavras; ela ainda estava um pouco envergonhada.

"Sabe," Quinn começou, mantendo sua voz tão baixa e sensual quanto possível. "Você podia sentar nas minhas costas. Isso facilitaria a massagem." Os olhos de Rachel fecharam com força enquanto ela mordia o lábio, completamente certa de que atender ao pedido de Quinn deixaria a loira instantaneamente alerta ao quão realmente excitada ela estava; suas calças não eram muito grossas. Mas se ela recusasse, Quinn poderia pensar que ela estava agindo estranho. Sua única esperança era que Quinn não conseguisse discernir.

Então, lentamente, Rachel deslizou pra cima de Quinn enquanto atacava um nó particularmente difícil no ombro direito da loira. "Hmmm, isso é _incrível_." Quinn gemeu, amando o quão habilidosa as mãos de Rachel realmente eram. _Espere um minuto..._

 _Oh, Deus!_ Os olhos de Quinn abriram rapidamente enquanto ela gemia, mais alto dessa vez, enquanto sentia o calor irradiando de onde Rachel sentara sobre ela. _Jesus, eu posso_ senti _-la!_ A percepção trouxe uma nova onda de excitação e a loira estava pronta a levar ao próximo nível, sabendo que isso estava atingindo Rachel também.

"Rachel," Quinn disse, virando para olhar sobre o ombro para morena através de olhos piscando rapidamente. "Não é justo que eu seja a única sem top." A loira bateu os longos cílios para enfatizar enquanto seu olhar caía sobre o agasalho de _Wicked_ de Rachel. "Eu me sentiria muito melhor se você estivesse também." Rachel gaguejou algumas vezes com suas mãos congeladas sobre os ombros da loira. "E você pode mover suas mãos por aí também." Quinn ronronou e lambeu os lábios.

Apesar dela ficar desconcertada com o pedido, a morena não estava nem um pouco surpresa. Claramente Quinn não estava familiarizada com a etiqueta de massagem, vendo que essa era a primeira vez da loira, e sabendo o que ela sabia sobre Quinn Fabray, a garota provavelmente estava muito desconfortável estando sem top na presença de outra pessoa. "Uh... claro." Rachel finalmente tirou, engolindo com dificuldade enquanto ela removia as mãos para abrir o suéter. "Eu não iria querer que você se sentisse desconfortável." A morena murmurou nervosamente. Quinn assistiu o progresso dela, lambendo os lábios novamente enquanto mais e mais pele ela revelada para ela até que Rachel estava apenas com um sutiã sem alça preto – enrubescendo furiosamente e limpando sua garganta seca.

"Assim é _bem_ melhor." Quinn disse enquanto dava um sorrisinho, olhando para baixo vendo o jeito que os seios de Rachel ligeiramente saíam em cima antes de virar de costas novamente. Rachel concordou ligeiramente e colocou mais loção sobre as palmas antes de ansiosamente começar na base das costas de Quinn – pro desgosto da loira. _Quando eu disse que ela podia mover as mãos, quis dizer_ outras _partes do meu corpo,_ não _minhas costas!_ Apesar da massagem _estar_ realmente boa, Quinn estava ensopada e seu corpo inteiro em polvorosa; ela precisava de mais.

E Rachel também.

Seria uma tortura cruel demais pra morena, mas de repente Rachel sentiu-se inclinada a testar os limites. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de ter se sentido assim antes – tão, tão... _Puck._ Ela estava sem fôlego de desejo e inebriada de Quinn ao ponto de que ela só precisava ver o quão longe ela podia levar isso. Ela não faria nada inapropriado... só... você sabe... só... okay certo, ela meio que queria fazer um monte de coisas inapropriadas!

"Talvez..." Rachel mordeu o lábio e olhou pro teto como se contemplasse os prós e os contras de se manter profissional. Ela não mais pensava que ela _podia_ , e francamente, ela estava petrificada com quão baixo sua moral podia ir. "Talvez eu devesse, hum, tirar seu sutiã?" _Engoliu com dificuldade_ "Você sabe... está... hum... no meio." Rachel terminou, fechando suas mãos algumas vezes para fazê-las parar de tremer.

Era música para os ouvidos de Quinn. _Finalmente,_ a loira aplaudiu mentalmente. _Meu contentamento está diminuindo e eu preciso de algo antes que eu imploda!_ ela mentalmente grunhiu. "Boa ideia." Depois de sacudir as mãos algumas vezes, Rachel lentamente alcançou o sutiã de lacinho e amarelo pálido da loira para tirá-lo. Um dedo tremeu antes de deslizar por baixo da alça esquerda e guiou braço abaixo da loira antes de mover-se pro outro lado.

"Isso está ok?" Rachel disse enquanto tentava forçar seus olhos pra longe da visão da lateral dos seios de Quinn Fabray; dobrando o lacinho uma vez antes de colocá-lo ao lado dela na cama.

"Hmm." Quinn gemeu em resposta, esperando que agora, _finalmente_ , as coisas iriam um pouco mais rápido; _nós estamos nisso há trinta minutos!_

Agora que o sutiã estava fora do caminho, Rachel sentia que fazia sentido que ela começasse a massagear a área que o sutiã tinha impedido – puramente a favor das aparências. Enquanto ela trabalhava nas costas de Quinn, seus olhos, entretanto, não saíam das laterais dos seios desnudos da loira. Consequentemente, a massagem tornou-se mais uma carícia – leves toques dos seus dedos lentamente dançando pela pele macia de Quinn – enquanto ela assistia como os seios da loira se balançavam com o movimento. _Absolutamente hipnotizador!_

O novo ritmo que Rachel estava impondo estava deixando Quinn louca de desejo. Ela nunca tinha se sentido com tanto tesão em toda sua vida. Ela estava metade nua. Rachel estava metade nua e sentada em cima dela. E os toques da diva eram tão, oh, cativantes. Agora, se Rachel só movesse as mãos _um pouquinho_ mais...

"Hmmm, _Rachel,"_ Quinn disse, esperando que provocasse a morena a continuar. "Deus, isso é tãããão bom." _Eu não sei o quanto mais disso eu aguento!_ Rachel grunhiu dentro de si enquanto ela usava o braço para enxugar o suor da testa. Mas Quinn continua gemendo, continua gemendo com força o nome da diva.

"Você gosta com força?" Rachel perguntou, os olhos se deliciando com a curva dos seios da loira. Ela estava esperando que suas palavras não soassem tão sexuais para Quinn como pareciam aos seus ouvidos.

" _Com tanta_ força, _Rachel._ " Quinn gemeu enquanto arqueava as costas um pouco. O movimento fez com que os dedos de Rachel ficassem mais perto dos seios da loira e um jorro de desejo inundou ambas as garotas. Rachel se sentia embriagada. Ela estava sentindo todo o seu corpo e ela agora estava certa de que Quinn _tinha_ que sentir os efeitos da massagem na base das costas... e não era a loção.

"Você quer..." Rachel limpou a garganta antes de continuar. "Você precisa que eu massageie em outro lugar?" Limpar a garganta não ajudou em absolutamente _nada_ para prevenir que sua voz ficasse cheia de desejo. E Quinn amou isso. A loira deu um pequeno sorriso e lentamente virou o corpo. Rachel não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, mas manteve os dedos na pele de Quinn enquanto a loira se virava – efetivamente os arrastando pelas costas e a barriga de Quinn enquanto esta continuava a se virar – fazendo Rachel ajustar a própria posição até que ela estivesse bem em cima do quadril de Quinn.

"Eu não sei. Onde mais você pode massagear?" Rachel afundou os dentes profundamente no lábio inferior. Suas mãos estavam logo abaixo dos seios de Quinn, agora que a loira ficou de barriga pra cima. O peito da morena estava pesado com desejo enquanto ela encarava Quinn, desesperada para não arfar com onde suas mãos _quase_ estavam. Entretanto, isso era impossível. Os seios de Quinn eram pálidos, cheios e empinados. Por apenas um breve momento, Rachel voltou aos dias que a loira estava grávida. _Muitas_ vezes a diva tinha encarado o seio de Quinn imaginando como eles pareceriam desnudos; eles tinham sido _bem_ maiores. Agora, no presente, Rachel não podia se importar que os seios de Quinn não fossem tão cheio quanto antes; eles pareciam incríveis! É provavelmente o motivo que o profissionalismo de Rachel Berry se rachou em dois. Deixa para o efeito sonoro.

"Bem... se você está gostando da sua massagem... eu poderia dar... uma corporal completa?" Rachel disse enquanto desejava que seus olhos não caíssem novamente nos seios de Quinn. Ela não podia prevenir seus dedos, entretanto, de suavemente acariciar a barriga provocante da loira. Mas ela podia se orgulha do quão calma sua voz soava; cheia de confiança. Quase como se massagear uma Quinn Fabray meio nua não fosse nada demais. Rachel esperava que isso soasse desse jeito, de qualquer forma; ela não queria que a loira soubesse o quanto excitada ela estava.

E isso funcionou como mágica, porque Quinn estava um pouco desnorteada com o quão casual Rachel parecia. Mas, por qualquer razão, Quinn _amou_ isso – apesar de um pouco irritada. A loira podia _dizer_ o que Rachel estava gostando do que elas estavam fazendo. Tinha _sido_ ideia de Rachel comprar um vibrador e começar essa pequena festa sexual – _Deus, eu espero que seja uma festa sexual –_ afinal de contas. Quinn sempre admirara o quão confiante a diva era em praticamente tudo que ela queria fazer, e o fato de que Rachel não era atrapalhada e descuidada como todos os outros garotos que ela namorara, mas levara seu tempo para deixar Quinn à vontade, esta estava completamente intrigada! _Eu só vou ter que melhorar meu jeito um pouco para fazê-la entender que estou pronta pra mais._

"Eu amaria uma massagem corporal completa." Quinn respondeu sedutoramente enquanto levantava os quadris, indicando que ela queria que Rachel removesse sua calça, um sorriso safado nos lábios. _The sun will come out, tomorrow, bet your bottom dólar, that, to-morrow, there´ll be sun…_ Enquanto Rachel acalmava suas mãos e olhava ao redor do seu quarto escurecido, ela continuava a cantar em sua cabeça repetidamente quaisquer números musicais que vinham a mente para se distrair da visão diante dela. Era quase impossível relembrar o mais simples dos refrões de seus shows favoritos da Broadway por causa disso, mas ela precisava manter sua mente ocupada enquanto seu ritmo cardíaco galopava e sua garganta se fechava. _Second hand Rose, eu estou tirando as roupas de ninguém menos que Quinn Fabray... Sozinha, fingindo que ela não está nua embaixo de mim..._ _Getting to know you, putting in my way, but nicely, you are precisely, Eu quero acariciar seus seios..._ Eles ficaram cada vez mais estranhos e bem mais safados enquanto Rachel colocava os dedos na cintura da calça de Quinn.

Os olhos de Quinn se fecharam e ela lambeu os lábios enquanto ela sentia Rachel lentamente guiar as calças por suas pernas; os nós dos dedos passeando por pele, olhos escuros e enevoados, boca entreaberta e respiração ofegante. De repente ocorreu à loira que isso não era mais uma boa ideia. Certamente Rachel iria ver e sentir a evidência da excitação dela, e Quinn não estava certa de que estava pronta pra desistir dessa carta. Isso estava ok porque era ideia de Rachel. O vibrador, o sexo, tirar a camiseta e o sutiã, a sugestão da massagem corporal – tudo Rachel. Se a morena descobrisse o quanto Quinn queria isso, tornaria bem mais difícil depois negar as acusações.

Porque Quinn precisava de um plano B. Ela não conseguira chegar ao topo da pirâmide por levar a palavra das pessoas ao pé da letra. Claro, Rachel _disse_ que não contaria a ninguém. Mas Quinn _conhecia_ Rachel Berry. Depois da loira estremecer o mundo dela, certamente a diva ficaria completamente apaixonada por Quinn. Mas, se Quinn pudesse jogar na cara dela que isso _tudo_ tinha sido ideia de Rachel, que Quinn tinha estado bêbada por causa do eggnog "especial" do Sr. Berry, que ela tinha Sam, e era uma boa garota católica... bem... Rachel ficaria convencida de que isso só seria uma coisa de uma noite só. Chame de... um presente de Natal, e nunca seria falado ou repetido novamente. Mas se Rachel sacasse a excitação intensa de Quinn, tudo seria imprevisível.

"Oh, _Deus_." Rachel disse quando tremeu. _Tarde demais._ Quinn pensou que tinha visto os olhos de Rachel dilatarem e escurecerem. Olhar fixo no ponto que estava mais escuro do que o resto no short amarelo de lacinho da loira. A morena sequer percebera que tinha falado em voz alta. E, talvez, se Quinn não estivesse olhando diretamente pros lábios de Rachel, talvez ela nunca tivesse a escutado. Mas ela tinha.

Ela queria negar, dizer a morena que isso não era o que parecia. Mas estar deitada diante de Rachel, quase completamente nua, com o peito da diva pesado enquanto ela arfava por ar, roubou quaisquer palavras que Quinn tinha pensado. _Ela parecia completamente insaciável!_

Rachel olhou pra cima para ver se ela tinha sido pega olhando, claro que tinha sido, e sua mente imediatamente começou a rodar desculpas. "Desculpe," Rachel engoliu pesadamente enquanto se distraia em dobrar a calça em suas mãos trêmulas. "Eu não estava encarando, eu só estava completamente impressionada com sua escolha de roupas de baixo; elas são bem atraentes... quero dizer, legais! E, e, _combinam!"_ Rachel tagarelou, mantendo seus olhos longe de Quinn. "Eu, preciso ir até a loja de departamento local pra uma calcinha mais amigável, apesar de eu não ter certeza de quando terei a oportunidade de mostrá-las..."

A morena continuou a tagarelar enquanto Quinn se punha sobre os cotovelos para vê-la por olhos cerrados. _Rachel não estava planejando em tirar a cala? Que Porra? Se ela vai me tocar, com certeza vou tocá-la! É justo e eu não vou sair daqui até eu estar dentro dela... eu não estou totalmente certa de que isso é um pensamento muito_ hétero _... Mas ainda assim!_

"Você não vai tirar a calça?" Quinn cortou o monólogo de Rachel e mordeu o lábio com o quanto ela parecia desapontada... e também um pouco amarga. _Por que ela ainda está tão casual? Eu sou a porra da Quinn Fabray, praticamente nua na maldita cama dela, e ela_ ainda _está agindo como isso não fosse nada demais? Ela totalmente viu o quanto eu estou excitada... por que ela não está em cima de mim ainda?_

Rachel estranhou o comentário, entretanto, ela não tinha certeza de onde ele saíra. "Eu... uh... acho que eu poderia se isso te deixar mais confortável." Rachel gaguejou enquanto colocava a calça bem dobrada na cama; ela estivera dobrando-a atentamente desde que a tirara para não encarar o seio de Quinn.

A morena saiu de cima do quadril de Quinn e ficou furiosamente vermelha enquanto tirava a própria calça. Ela não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo; ela sentia que não estava mais no controle de _nada_! Como uma simples massagem tinha virado em ela e Quinn quase completamente nua na cama dela – Rachel estava _mais_ do que excitada e, ao que parecia, Quinn também. _Só lembre do que você aprendeu no workshop e tente se distrair de todo o resto,_ Rachel tentou se lembrar enquanto colocava mais loção nas mãos dela. "Você pode... hum... ficar de costas novamente." Rachel murmurou enquanto encarava um ponto na parede logo acima da cabeça de Quinn.

A loira cerrou os olhos enquanto ela olhava Rachel. "Explique-me novamente porque preciso estar de costas." Quinn estava mais do que um pouco frustrada. Ela estava pronta pras coisas acontecerem _agora_! A calcinha de Rachel estava com o mesmo ponto escuro que a de Quinn então a loira _sabia_ que a diva estava pra lá _das_ preliminares. _Então por que diabos Rachel não estava em cima de mim?_ Quinn pensou amargamente. _Nós sequer nos beijamos! E a calcinha vermelha dela estava desesperadamente precisada de ser removida com os dentes!_ Quinn arregalou os olhos com o último pensamento. _Com os dentes? Foda-se; culpe a bebida._

Rachel estava pronta pra quebrar a qualquer momento. A maldita Quinn Fabray estava _só_ de calcinha na cama de _Rachel_ e a loira estava excitada. A diva não sabia o quanto mais podia se segurar! Sim... ela se sentia meio pervertida por sugerir uma massagem completa, mas ela não pôde evitar! A única coisa que podia tornar essa situação mais fácil era se Quinn estivesse de costas, seus seios não encarando Rachel, e o triângulo mais sexy que Rachel já tinha visto _não_ estaria apontando pra ela, quase a provocando, gritando _Venha aqui! Venha aqui!_ A morena estava bem perto de soluçar; pronta pra implorar que Quinn se cobrisse... ou ficasse totalmente nua e deixasse a diva se aproveitar dela. Ela sacudiu da luxúria residual e começou a gaguejar.

"Quinn Fabray, não não discuta comigo!" Ela cerrou os olhos tão pesadamente enquanto batia o pé; ligeiramente horrorizada pelos seus hormônios traidores. "Eu fiz um workshop sobre isso, afinal de conta, então eu sinto _extremamente_ certa de que sei o que estou fazendo!" Rachel disse, completamente afogueada e prestes a cair sobre a loira, implorando que ela parasse a tortura. A sobrancelha de Quinn arqueou, _Rachel fez um workshop em sexo lésbico?_ A loira pensou enquanto mordia o lábio e virou de costas; menos satisfeita por isso ter regredido, mas completamente excitada ao pensamento de que estava em mãos capazes. Normalmente, Quinn teria respondido, querendo controlar a situação, mas Rachel dominadora estava fazendo maravilhas para a libido da loira; ela _mal_ podia esperar para ter a diva ronronando seu nome!

Rachel deixou um suspiro de alívio sair quando os seios de Rachel voltaram a ficar esmagados pelo edredom dela. Mas então outro problema surgiu: acabou que... Rachel Berry gostava de uma bunda. "Oh pelo amor de Deus!" A diva gemeu baixinho enquanto desviava os olhos da bunda cheia diante dela que estava perfeitamente emoldurada pelo lacinho amarelo. "Onde você está dolorida?" Rachel perguntou com desdém com a agonia pura da situação. _Isso não pode estar acontecendo, droga! Eu não sou iludida o suficiente para acreditar que eu posso me safar de me esfregar nas costas de Quinn e disfarçar como massagem. "O que foi Quinn? Oh, não, usar a vagina da pessoa como uma ferramenta de massagem é a última moda no Tibet." Eu meio que acho que isso não vai "colar", como os jovens dizem._

Com a pergunta, Quinn olhou sobre o ombro com confusão. _Ela está falando sério agora? Por que danado ela parece tão desligada? Estou perdendo o jeito? Ah, Deus! Ela pode ver minhas estrias? Ótimo! Eu a enojo. Maravilhoso. O corpo dela é malditamente magnífico e eu pareço um elástico velho!_

A sentença saiu da boca de Quinn antes que ela pudesse pensar melhor. "Eu sei que eu sou nojenta... nós podemos parar se você quiser." A loira murmurou nos braços cruzados, enterrando o rosto na pele para esconder a vergonha.

Rachel ficou quieta por um momento enquanto ela deixava as palavras de Quinn serem absorvidas. Era claro para a morena que Quinn realmente acreditava no que tinha acabado de dizer. "O que? Ah, não, Quinn! Você tem um corpo lindo!" Rachel disse enquanto subia de volta na cama e sentava ao lado de Quinn.

"Eu tenho estrias." A loira disse nas mãos, envergonhada e não olhando pra Rachel. Mas os olhos da diva passearam pela pele pálida diante dela, e ela não pode deixar de brigar.

"Ah, é? Onde?" Ela riu levemente, dividida entre ciúmes pelo corpo perfeito da loira e desejo... _por causa_ do corpo perfeito da loira. Quinn disse baixo enquanto seus olhos fechavam e ela sentia os dedos de Rachel passeando pelas pernas dela. _Amigos fazem isso, certo? Tocar seu amigo nu para assegurá-los que eles não são gordos? Isso é normal, né? Ou talvez você só seja uma adolescente pervertida que gosta de molestar outras garotas com o falso motivo de dar uma massagem. Que adorável. Seu primeiro trabalho na televisão será provavelmente um papel estrelando_ Como pegar um Predador!

" _Deus_ , continue." Quinn murmurou sem fôlego, esperando que a mão de Rachel continuasse a viajar em direção ao interior de suas coxas. Mas com isso, a morena abaixou a cabeça. _As estrias dela são mais pra cima? Ela quer que eu as ache? Isso seria estranho. Apesar de que... me daria uma desculpa perfeita para continuar a acariciar as pernas dela... e eu supostamente_ deveria _estar dando uma massagem completa. Claramente as pernas são uma parte do corpo. As pernas dela são_ a maior parte _do corpo dela. Longas, macias e tão incrivelmente sexy._ Calhou que Rachel Berry gostava de pernas também.

Engolindo o bolo em sua garganta, Rachel suavemente continuou a correr os dedos pelas pernas de Quinn; adicionando leve pressão para manter com sua desculpa de massagem. " _Jesus,_ eu precisava disso." Quinn gemeu, querendo ser tocada por tanto tempo e amando como incrível era ser aliviada de todo desejo e a dor, cortesia de Sue Sylvester. _Então só vantagem._

Enquanto os gemidos de Quinn novamente preenchia o quarto, Rachel deslizou uma perna sobre a loira até estar novamente sentada em cima da garota que gemia, dessa vez em cima dos tornozelos de Quinn. Dedos fortes levemente acariciavam as panturrilhas de Quinn enquanto olhos castanhos escuros passeavam entre os seios e a bunda. Então, lentamente, Quinn abriu as pernas levemente para permitir que as mãos de Rachel subissem. Agora a diva tinha mais outro lugar pra olhar. _Deus do céu!_ Rachel internamente exclamou enquanto inconscientemente lambia os lábios encarando entre as coxas de Quinn.

"Então, como você e Sam estão?" Rachel perguntou casualmente com um gritinho enquanto ela rezava para não ser eternamente condenada pelos seus pecados de pervertida enquanto suas mãos subiam. Com a pergunta, Quinn virou a cabeça para encarar incredulamente a morena, olhos cerrados.

" _Rachel!_ Eu _sinceramente_ não quero falar sobre _ele_ agora!" Rachel parou ao ouvir o tom de voz de Quinn e concordou rapidamente. _Ela está tentando relaxar. Obviamente ela inda está aborrecida com Sam pelo presente idiota de Natal que ele deu mais cedo. Compreensível. Se meu namorado me desse ingressos de cinema eu estaria razoavelmente aborrecida também. Garotos estúpidos. Garotos estúpidos e sua lógica estúpida de garoto. Garotas são tão melhores. E macias. E os sons que elas fazem são tão mais sexys. Eu quero Quinn fazendo mais sons sexys. Talvez... se... eu... movesse... só um pouco maaaaais..._

" _Cristo!"_ Quinn não tinha ideia do motivo pelo qual Rachel escolheu agora, de todos os momentos, falar sobre Sam – ela supunha que fosse por culpa; a diva tinha oficialmente chegado mais longe do que o próprio namorado de Quinn. Suas mãos estavam tão sobre as coxas de Quinn que os dedos dela estavam passando pela ponta do laço da bunda dela, enquanto os polegares massageavam o topo das coxas da loira, oh, tão perto de onde Quinn desesperadamente os queria. Quinn estava se contorcendo agora, seu quadril esporadicamente empurrando a cama enquanto suas costas se arqueavam em antecipação.

Quanto mais as mãos de Rachel subiam, mais o corpo dela deslizava pelas pernas de Quinn. Ela estava sentada levemente em cima das panturrilhas de Quinn com bem loção, enquanto as mãos dela massageavam a bunda da loira embaixo da calcinha dela. A respiração de Rachel estava errática e o peito pesado enquanto ela mordia o lábio com força – cada movimento revelando Quinn para ela de um jeito hipnoticamente erótico. " _Poooor-ra."_ Saiu dos lábios da loira em um sussurro fugidio que fez com que Rachel levemente balançasse o quadril no ar.

Cada vez que Rachel massageava e as pernas de Quinn abriam, pareciam que o clit da loira estava lambendo sua calcinha. _Isso precisa acontece_ agora! "Eu provavelmente devo tirar minha calcinha –"

"É, você provavelmente deve tirar sua calcinha." Rachel avidamente concordou enquanto saía de cima das pernas de Quinn e sentava sobre as próprias, atenta, olhos arregalados, mãos mexendo com as coxas, enquanto ela engolia furiosamente com o olhar fixo na loira. Quinn rapidamente jogou as pernas pra cima até que ela estava sentada e rapidamente tirou a calcinha até estar pendurada em um tornozelo. "Eu só vou..." os olhos esverdeados escuros aumentaram enquanto Rachel levou uma mão trêmula e tirou a calcinha do tornozelo de Quinn e as jogou ao lado dela na cama.

Quinn entusiasmadamente se virou e deitou de costas enquanto enfiava o rosto nos braços novamente – voltando à sua posição prévia e esperando que as coisas avançassem de onde Rachel parara; o ritmo da noite tinha ficado intenso demais pra Quinn, que agora ela estava até agradecendo o ritmo de Rachel.

Dessa vez, sem hesitação, Rachel deslizou as mãos pelas pernas de Quinn até estar apalpando a bunda da loira. A loira gemeu profundamente em sua garganta enquanto Rachel a massageava; seus polegares ainda brincando com o topo das coxas dela enquanto encarava seu progresso. _É oficial; dar presente de Natal é minha coisa favorita! Vou dar presentes de Natal todos os dias!_

Rachel molhou e mordeu os lábios enquanto sedutoramente massageava a Cheerio incapacitada embaixo dela. Os gemidos de Quinn não eram mais óbvios ou altos, mas gemidos e grunhidos que faziam a morena querer abaixar o corpo sobre o de Quinn para que ela a tocasse em todo lugar ao mesmo tempo. O calor embaixo estava aumentando intensamente e Rachel só podia focar no que significava se soltar.

Visões de balinhas dançavam em sua cabeça enquanto ela deixava seus polegares separar as coxas macias de Quinn, dando uma breve visão da umidade que provavelmente era igual a sua antes de continuar suas ministrações. Rachel estava planejando jeitos de continuar a tocar a loira enquanto sua respiração corria desesperadamente em seu peito e seu sangue batia em seus ouvidos. Cada gemido e arfar de Quinn espalhava sensações agradáveis pelo corpo quente da diva e se acomodava exatamente entre suas coxas até que o pulsar ficou quase doloroso. Rachel não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Quinn, mas o que a morena _sabia_ era que isso _não era_ um comportamento normal entre amigos. Ela não se importava.

Seu pensamento estava tão desnorteado que pareceu natural se esticar por todo o corpo de Quinn até que os lábios dela estivessem diretamente sobre a orelha da loira. "Que tal isso?" Ela sussurrou enquanto seus braços presos entre o corpo dela e o de Quinn continuavam a massagem.

"Bo-bom. Muito bom." Quinn disse entre respiração trêmula e gemidos suaves. Sentir o corpo de Rachel em cima do dela estava aumentando sua excitação e adicionado ao pulsar entre suas coxas. Apesar dela saber que a noite inteira se encaminhava pra esse momento, Quinn não podia imaginar como isso seria fantástico e até mesmo um pouco assustador. Suas pernas estavam tremendo e seu quadril se movimentando e as mãos de Rachel estavam se movendo tão lentamente e sensualmente que a loira não podia deixar de arfar surpresa com cada vez que sentia os polegares da morena subir mais.

"Você sabe por que algumas partes do corpo são mais sensíveis que outras?" Rachel começou, sussurrando sem fôlego na orelha de Quinn enquanto ela forçava seus quadris para não rebolar na bunda de Quinn. Rachel estava quase certa de que a qualquer momento, Quinn iria se virar e bater nela. Seu único recurso era usar sua vasta informação aleatória que seu cérebro tinha absorvido ao longo dos anos na esperança que ela não fizesse algo que ela se arrependesse.

"Ao invés de ser espalhado por todo o corpo, órgãos nas pontas tem mais nervos do que outras partes do corpo." Quinn mal podia ouvir as palavras sussurradas de Rachel sobre sua própria respiração pesada. Mas não era muito _o que_ Rachel estava dizendo, mas _como_ ela estava dizendo. "A sensação é melhor onde há um número de nervos maior: a ponta da língua, os lábios e as pontas dos dedos são as partes mais sensíveis ao toque. A área onde a sensibilidade ao toque é pior é as costas dos ombros." Quinn duvidava muito disso; houve algumas vezes que Rachel estava massageando entre as escápulas quando ela pensara que ela ia atingir o clímax a qualquer momento.

"Mostra pra mim?" Quinn disse. Rachel sentou ligeiramente para que a loira virasse. Ela pairou sobre o quadril de Quinn e gentilmente tomou a mão da loira na dela.

"Aqui, você pode sentir." Rachel disse enquanto guiava o dedo de Quinn pela boca dela. Quinn olhou hipnotizada enquanto Rachel passava o dedo da loira pelo lábio inferior de Rachel.

Quinn deixou uma respiração trêmula sair enquanto olhava. " _Sim."_ Ela sussurrou, não tão interessada realmente no conhecimento que Rachel estava compartilhando como no experimento.

"Toque é..." Rachel engoliu novamente antes de continuar, muito ciente de que ela estava pairando sobre uma Quinn nua. "... incrementado por substâncias diferentes. Por... hum... exemplo... saliva." Quinn concordou bobamente enquanto encarava os lábios entreabertos de Rachel. "Porque a... língua, é, hum, sensível também, se você... se você lamber os lábios e seus dedo tocá-los, bem..." A ponta da língua de Rachel passeou pelo lábio inferior dela e ela tremulamente respirou antes de guiar a ponta do dedo de Quinn pelo lábio dela. "Sentiu?" Ela perguntou arfando.

Novamente, Quinn apenas concordou, aproveitando a sensação do seu dedo deslizando pelo lábio inferior de Rachel. "Seria... hum... do mesmo jeito com você." Rachel concluiu enquanto abaixava a mão de Quinn mantendo-a na dela; pousando-a gentilmente na coxa da morena.

"Se... eu quero dizer, eu sei muito sobre esse tipo de coisa." Rachel disse, nervosa e afogueada, completamente insegura quando o seu cérebro entrou em piloto automático. "Depois da sua massagem eu poderia, talvez, explicar mais." Ela terminou pateticamente.

"É, eu não quero saber sobre isso." Quinn disse, imaginando por que Rachel estava dando uma lição de biologia numa hora dessa. Aqui estava ela, completamente nua, deitada embaixo de Rachel. Quinn estava bem segura de que essa era a parte onde a diva pularia em cima dela. "Eu pensei que você me prometeu uma boa diversão entre garotas?" Uma sobrancelha fina loira levantou em desafio esperando que fizesse surgir desejos ilícitos criminosos na morena.

Entretanto, com essas palavras, o coração de Rachel afundou. _Eu deveria perguntar a ela se ela queria fazer as unhas? Luta de travesseiros? Nós podíamos trançar o cabelo uma da outra ou cantar dentro de uma floresta enquanto dançamos? Conversar sobre garotos, talvez. Sério, Rachel? Você duas conversando sobre garotos enquanto você encara a depilada... okay. Pare de pensar sobre isso. Ótimo, agora ela está te encarando como você fosse louca! Bem, porque ela não deveria? Você está olhando pra distância por quase um minuto inteiro tendo pensamentos pervertidos sobre a garota que só está aqui pra se divertir! O tipo_ normal _de diversão! As coisas divertidas que estou certa de que ela faz com Santana e Brittany. Eu disse que você deveria ter comprado aquele livro,_ Fazendo amigos para idiotas!

"Bem, o que Santana e Brittany fazem?" Rachel perguntou nervosamente enquanto olhava Quinn. A loira respirou e desejou que sua mão embaixo da de Rachel não acariciasse que a pele bronzeada da coxa da morena. _Pelo menos estamos chegando a algum lugar!_

"Não vamos falar sobre elas." Quinn sussurrou com um sorrisinho; que bom que elas estavam indo pra assuntos que incluíam sexo lésbico, afinal. "Que tal você me contar mais sobre _Euforia 3000_ e o que você faz com ele. Estou certa de que nos dará algumas ideias."

Rachel ficou confusa, mas deu de ombros. "Bem... Eu acho que _Euforia 3000_ realmente ajuda depois de um dia longo."

"Aposto que sim."

"Sim. E... depois de uma hora de uso meu corpo parece quase como se estivesse flutuando."

"Isso é ótimo. Agora me diga mais sobre o que você pensa enquanto usa."

"Oh. Hum... Bem, eu acho que depende do meu humor. Quando meu dia é particularmente difícil eu tento pensar sobre minhas esperanças e sonhos. Como... Barbara... ou Elizabeth Taylor." Quinn piscou confusa enquanto processa essa nova informação. _Okaaaay, então Rachel gosta das mais velhas. Isso é nojento._

"Bem que tal sobre hoje mais cedo... você mencionou que estava pensando sobre..." Quinn gesticulou um pouco para ajudar Rachel. O rosto da diva demonstrou conhecimento e ela sorriu com um tom de vermelho.

"Eu estava pensando em você abrindo _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Noel."_ Quinn deu um sorrisinho e concordou.

"Por que você não me conta mais sobre isso?"

"Bem... eu imaginei você abrindo."

"É?"

"E sorrindo bastante porque você estaria excitada em usá-lo."

"Continue."

"E, diminuindo as luzes e ficando confortável em sua cama."

"Uhum."

"E suspirando de alívio enquanto usava no seu corpo todo."

"Isso soa-" _Pelo meu corpo todo?_ "Um pouco estranho." Quinn disse quase como uma pergunta.

"Oh, não é, Quinn. É incrível usá-lo em todo canto." _Ela não quer dizer... tipo, minha bunda né, porque eu não estou tão bêbada pra tentar isso._

"Eu acho que eu só quero tentar do jeito normal agora." Quinn respondeu firme. Rachel concordou, apesar de ainda estar um pouco confusa.

"Oh... okay." Rachel deu de ombros apesar de ela não ter ideia do que estava concordando. _Isso está ficando ridículo! O que vai_ precisar _pra fazer Berry tomar o próximo passo?_

"Vamos voltar àqueles órgãos sexuais novamente-"

"Órgãos sensíveis." Rachel corrigiu.

"É, tanto faz, esses." Quinn concedeu frustrada. "Eles são tipo... zonas erógenas?" Quinn perguntou esperançosa.

"Bem, não, realmente. Eles são mais sensíveis ao toque mas não os mais... _sensíveis_." Rachel tentou esclarecer, feliz por manter o cérebro ocupado ao invés de só pensar em Quinn.

"Talvez você possa, eu não sei, aponta-los pra mim?" A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho pra Rachel que apenas a encarou confusa.

"Okay? Hum, bem," Rachel começou, preparando-se para a próxima lição. "O pescoço." Ela apontou pro próprio e olhou pro teto enquanto tentava relembrar todas as zonas. "Obviamente, seus seios. Bem, não _seus_ seios, mas todos os seios em geral, na verdade. Apesar de eu estar certa que seus seios são muito sensíveis. Não que eu tenha pensando sobre isso, só estou assumindo o que eu estou ciente de que não é realmente uma ideia sábia porque você também fez as aulas do Sr. Hamerstein e ambas sabemos o que acontece quando você assume –"

"Sim, eu quero dizer que você deve mostrar em _mim_ onde as zonas erógenas estão. Tipo, não com seu dedo." Quinn suspirou exasperada.

"Oh! Deus, desculpe, Quinn, eu não estava –" a voz de Rachel de repente parou quando entendeu o pedido de Quinn. " _Em_ você?"

"Bem, você disse que seus órgãos sexuais –"

"Órgãos sensíveis."

"Tanto faz, eles são os mais sensíveis. Isso inclui lábios e língua certo? Então por que nós não tentamos um pequeno experimento nas minhas zonas erógenas e vemos o quão sensível realmente são?"

"Uh..."

"Você disse que me ensinaria mais cedo mas eu sou mais daquelas que aprende fazendo."

"Uh..."

"Rachel, coloque sua boca no meu corpo e me mostre do que você está falando antes que eu enlouqueça!" Quinn disse lentamente com uma ameaça tênue velada logo ali na superfície.

A morena engoliu pesadamente e olhou pra Quinn com olhos arregalados. "Você pode fazer isso pra mim, Rachel?" A loira pediu gentilmente, conseguindo que uma Rachel em silêncio apenas desse com a cabeça. "Ótimo. Então você disse algo sobre o pescoço primeiro?" Mais acenos. "Maravilhoso. Por que você não começa?"

"Okay." Rachel disse. Ela engoliu audivelmente antes de lentamente se inclinar pra baixo e levar os lábios pra lateral do pescoço de Quinn. "Então... o pescoço." Rachel sussurrou enquanto seus olhos viam a pele pálida e macia que levemente vibrava com o pulso acelerado de Quinn. Os olhos da morena se fecharam enquanto ela diminuía a distância e levemente beijou o pescoço de Quinn. "Esse é o primeiro."

"Eu não senti nada." Quinn disse baixo enquanto segurava a respiração. "Tente novamente."

"Claro." Rachel abaixo o corpo na cama ainda mais até que ela estivesse deitada de lado contra a loira. Dessa vez, os lábios de Rachel se entreabriram ligeiramente enquanto cobriam o ponto de pulso de Quinn com a boca e se manteve no lugar por alguns minutos.

"Mais." Quinn disse rouca, as palavras ficando presas na garganta dela enquanto seu corpo arqueava da cama. Os lábios de Rachel se entreabriram mais e beijaram a pele pálida várias vezes. Em breve, isso não seria o suficiente pra Rachel. Suavemente, a morena começou a sugar o pescoço de Quinn. Ela estava lambendo a pele com a língua até que o ritmo dela começou a acelerar.

Quinn era tão gostosa e cada vez que sua boca fazia contato, ela podia sentir a loira pular e tremer. Rachel não odiava mais a aula de biologia. Ela estava gemendo no pescoço de Quinn enquanto sugava a pele sem abandoná-la. Ela podia ouvir os gemidos e grunhidos de Quinn o que só fazia ela empurrar seu corpo com mais força na garota nua ao lado dela, envolvendo a mão dela no pescoço da garota para mantê-la no lugar.

"Seios." Rachel exalou como se estivesse dizendo que ela iria continuar a aula e passou os dedos pelo peito de Quinn. Foi de leve no começo, apenas passeando os dedos na pele, até que isso também se provou insuficiente e sua mão aproveitou firme o seio esquerdo de Quinn.

Quinn gemeu alto enquanto seu quadril pulava no ar. O fogo que Rachel tinha começado durante a massagem tinha aumentado novamente enquanto a morena usava os dedos para rolar o mamilo duro de Quinn e sugar vorazmente o pescoço da loira. Quinn podia sentir o calor de Rachel na sua perna e isso só estava aumentando sua excitação.

O corpo inteiro de Quinn sacudia de todas as sensações diferentes e em breve ela estava arrastando Rachel até que a diva estivesse deitada em cima da loira, beijando o outro lado do pescoço dela enquanto ambos os corpos se moviam. Com leve pressão, os dedos de Quinn se enroscaram no cabelo de Rachel e empurraram até que a diva estava sugando seus seios. "Os mamilos são os mais sensíveis." Rachel explicou rapidamente antes de colocar um em sua boca, passando os dentes e enrolando-os em sua língua rapidamente.

Ela apalpou o outro seio de Quinn enquanto ela deixava o mamilo esquerdo ainda mais intumescido, sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos para equivaler ao pulsar em seu clit enquanto ela lentamente deslizava pra cima e pra baixo na coxa de Quinn. Rachel trocou de seios e se deliciou com o bico entre os dentes, ainda mantendo o fingimento de aula.

" _Merda_ , o que vem depois?" Quinn implorou enquanto seu quadril bateu no de Rachel e ela agarrava os lençóis da cama em agonia sexual.

"Costelas." Rachel disse avidamente, mantendo um dos seios de Quinn na mão enquanto sua boca beijava o caminho pela expansão pálida da barriga da loira. Rachel arrastou as unhas ao redor da pele enquanto seus lábios e língua exploravam – não querendo perder nada. "Umbigo." A morena disse apaixonadamente enquanto situava os seios dela entre as coxas de Quinn enquanto suas mãos se espalhavam por toda pele que podiam e ela enfiava a língua no umbigo da loira.

"Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo." Rachel gemeu enquanto sua boca sugava o osso pélvico de Quinn e lentamente se encaminhava pra coxa da loira. "Coxas." Não havia como descobrir quem gemia mais alto e que xingamentos estavam vindo de onde enquanto os dentes de Rachel afundavam na parte interior da coxa de Quinn. Cada vez que a loira olhava o progresso de Rachel, seu corpo aumentava o tesão e caía de volta na cama maravilhada.

"A parte de trás do joelho é o próximo." Rachel gemeu chateada, não querendo deixar o calor intenso das coxas de Quinn onde a umidade tinha pingando para encontrar seus lábios machucados; o gosto era tão sedutor que o corpo de Rachel não sentia nada além de pura angustia de que ela não pudesse aproveitar apropriadamente.

"Não, não!" Quinn disse tentando levantar os ombros enquanto ela enterrava os dedos firmemente no cabelo de Rachel para mantê-la no lugar. "A lista terminou. Aqui." Quinn tentou dizer, respirando pesadamente e fazendo o diabo para manter Rachel exatamente onde estava.

"Joelhos então dedos." Rachel murmurou enquanto continuava a lamber e sugar a umidade que encontrara os lábios dela, acariciando a pele, lambendo e então mordendo a carne enquanto seu próprio quadril rebolava.

"Não," Quinn sacudiu a cabeça o melhor que pode apesar dos espasmos passeando por todo o seu corpo. "Você está errada. Aqui." Agora Quinn estava concordando enfaticamente com ambas as mãos na nuca de Rachel.

"Estou bem certa –"

"Minhas notas são melhores, sou mais inteligente, agora pare de falar!" Rachel gemeu sua aprovação, uma luta que ela estava feliz em perder, e tracejou sua língua na coxa de Quinn no caminho que a umidade estava caindo. " _Siiiiim, siiiiim, siiiim, merda siiiiiim!"_ Quinn disse enquanto Rachel chupava o clit dela e lambia os lábios dela. A cabeça de Rachel mexeu pra cima e pra baixo enquanto ela lambia a inteira extensão do centro de Quinn e gemia com o gosto. Ela enrolou a língua ao redor do clit duro e passou os lábios cheios no órgão enquanto o quadril de Quinn pulava e impulsionava com cada ministração.

Apoiando-se em uma mão, o polegar de Rachel abriu mais Quinn enquanto ela sugava os lábios da loira e deslizava os dentes pela extensão. Quinn suspirava e gemia com as sensações diferentes e pensava seriamente em testar o mesmo workshop que Rachel assistira antes que seu corpo se arqueasse do colchão e ela caísse de volta enquanto sua bunda levantava e caía cada vez que a língua da morena trabalhava.

 _Eu não posso acreditar que estou fazendo isso, eu não posso acreditar que estou fazendo isso, não posso acreditar que estou fazendo isso..._ Rachel repetiu várias vezes em sua cabeça enquanto ela furiosamente aproveitava se afundar na loira. Sua língua circulou o buraco de Quinn antes de usar a sua língua para lamber o clit pulsante e balançá-lo repetidamente antes de voltar de onde viera.

Rachel deitou na cama, ambas as mãos coçando dolorosamente até que ela estivesse segurando os seios da loira em suas palmas; apertando, massageando, espremendo e beliscando os mamilos dela. " _Porra_ , mais, Rachel, mais." Quinn grunhiu enquanto ondas de calor rolava por todo seu corpo tenso.

Só de dizer o nome da diva estava fazendo seu orgasmo chegar mais perto. E quando a língua de Rachel deslizou para dentro do calor de Quinn, a loira estava gritando o nome de Rachel enquanto seus músculos se apegavam à morena enquanto flashes curtos de calor se acometiam sobre ela fazendo Quinn tremer inteira com tal intensidade que ela estava certa de que perderia a consciência.

Rachel beliscou os mamilos de Quinn e acariciou os seios dela com uma sacudida enquanto a loira continuava a tremer e contrair ao redor da língua dela. Uma mão deslizou corpo abaixo e entrou em Quinn com rápidos impulsos enquanto os lábios de Rachel envolviam o clit da loira e suavemente apertava até que finalmente, Quinn caiu na cama com um último gemido do nome da diva.  
Rachel estava em um silêncio chocado enquanto ofegava na coxa da loira e esperava em silêncio. Ela não tinha ideia de onde tinha vindo isso, como começara, ou onde estava indo, mas no momento, ela realmente não se importava, _porra._

"Então as costas dos joelhos," Rachel disse enquanto engolia profundamente e tentava desacelerar o ritmo do seu coração enlouquecido. "Então dedos dos pés." Ela terminou com um aceno de mão.

Quinn esperou um minuto inteiro até ela estar absolutamente certa de que ela não iria realmente desmaiar. Tinha sido uma loucura. "Nós começaremos por lá." Ela finalmente disse antes de reunir toda a energia, sentar e empurrar Rachel pra ficar de costas no final da cama.

Isso e mais continuou por toda a noite até cedo da manhã. De alguma forma, meia noite virou 3, que virou 5, que virou 7. Cada vez que elas se separavam brevemente para recuperar o fôlego antes de se voltar uma pra outra e começar tudo de novo. A boca cheia de Rachel sugava entre as coxas de Quinn vorazmente – tomando os lábios e o clit da loira enquanto a língua viajava languidamente.

Quinn ofegava pedidos no ouvido de Rachel enquanto mexia o quadril no menor da morena; implorando que Rachel dissesse o nome da loira várias vezes até levar Quinn ao clímax e desabar em cima de Rachel.

Rachel deitou-se sobre as costas de Quinn, sugando e mordendo a pele pálida enquanto remexia o quadril; sua mão ávida por apertas os seios da loira e mexer com os mamilos dela enquanto gemia alto no ouvido de Quinn. Rachel estava bem certa que ela era uma mulher de seios também.

Ambas as garotas estavam deitadas de costas, peitos ofegantes, sem fôlego, enquanto encaravam o teto e pensavam no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Elas estavam em um acordo silencioso que tinha sido catastroficamente incrível e elas mal podiam entender a ideia de que tinha sido tão apaixonado, intenso e completamente incrível.

Quinn continuava a morder o lábio inferior com a cabeça de lado enquanto encarava o teto. Ela estava no momento distraída pela falha interessante do teto e pensou que seria melhor ela continuar deitada até estar absolutamente certa de que suas pernas poderiam suportá-la totalmente; elas ainda estavam tremendo com os efeitos do último orgasmo dela. A loira sabia que ela precisava sair dali. Era manhã de Natal e seus pais iriam em breve imaginar onde ela estava; você sabe, depois que eles dormissem para curar a ressaca.

Ela não _queria_ necessariamente ir embora, por assim dizer. E ela estava quase completamente certa de que _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Noel_ iria _precisar_ permanecer em sua posse. Mas o que mais restava a fazer? Ou a dizer, realmente? Era pra ser supostamente uma coisa de uma noite só. Quinn tinha Sam. E daí que ela se encolhia com o pensamento do seu próprio namorado? Isso não era novidade. Não. Ela tinha que ir. Sexo explosivo e dinâmico podia explodir!

A mente de Rachel, pela primeira vez, estava completamente e totalmente vazia de pensamentos – bem, além de pensamentos de Quinn. A voz de Quinn, olhos, pele, toque, gosto, gemidos, músculos, fragrância – tudo. Nenhum outro pensamento coerente podia se meter na cabeça da diva. Seu clit pulsava enquanto seu peito subia e caía e sua respiração trabalhosa continuava. _Eu não posso acreditar que acabamos de fazer aquilo!_

"Então eu vou embora." Quinn murmurou desconfortável enquanto se agarrava no lençol em seu peito e encarava o teto de olho arregalado.

"Okay."

"E você não vai contar a ninguém sobre isso."

"Okay."

"Não é como se tivesse significado algo." Quinn forçou um bufar mas continuou sem se mover na cama.

"Okay."

"Quero dizer... eu estava bêbada ou algo parecido, então sequer realmente conta." A loira murmurou mais pra si mesma do que Rachel.

"Okay."

"Eu acho que seu pai colocou muito álcool no eggnog ou algo do tipo." Quinn disse com uma risada desconfortável.

"Okay."

Ambas ficaram em silêncio por um minuto inteiro, nenhuma se movendo mas continuando a encarar o teto.

"Então eu vou indo."

"Hmmm." Rachel respondeu enquanto algo lhe incomodava para sair finalmente do estupor causado por Quinn. Sua mente dava voltas enquanto o incômodo continuava e as sobrancelhas da diva se cerraram. _Eu estou sentindo como se tivesse esquecido algo... algo... não está direito... o que eu deveria lembrar?_

Nada se revelou então Rachel continuou encarando a falha no teto enquanto Quinn lentamente saiu debaixo do edredom de Rachel e segurou o lençol ao redor do corpo. Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto sua cabeça girava de um lado pro outro procurando pelas roupas dela.

"Eu quero dizer... Eu tenho Sam." Quinn murmurou enquanto ela se agachava para pegar a calcinha do chão, o cabelo fazendo uma cortina sobre o rosto dela antes da mesma colocá-lo atrás da orelha. "E eu estou de volta no Clube do Celibato."

"Hmm."

"E, você sabe, você está tentando ganhar Finn de volta, o que, se não lhe incomoda eu dizer, é realmente estúpido."

"É."

"E eu não quero só dizer porque _ele é_ estúpido... mas tipo... a situação é." Quinn reiterou enquanto ficava de joelhos para tirar o sutiã de debaixo da cama.

"Uhum."

"E, okay... Sam não é _tão_ mais inteligente... mas... oh! Aí está a calça de agasalho. Você não se importa de eu tomar emprestado novamente, certo?" Quinn perguntou enquanto ela colocava a calcinha pelas pernas atrás do lençol e então continuou com a calça enquanto continuava tagarelando.

"Espere... o que?" Finalmente a mente de Rachel estava funcionando. Ela acabara de perceber o que Quinn falara. Quinn terminou de ajeitar a calça e rapidamente colocou o sutiã antes de se virar em direção de Rachel. A morena estava sentada sobre os cotovelos, sobrancelhas cerradas, enquanto encarava Quinn em confusão.

"Eu disse que ele é legal. O que?" Quinn perguntou incerta, sem saber sobre o que Rachel estava confusa.

"O que você quer dizer com você estava bêbada?" Então, sim, sua mente estava trabalhando, mas ainda estava um pouco lenta.

Com a pergunta, Quinn mordeu o lábio e olhou desconfortável ao redor do quarto; não ajudou o lençol de Rachel ter escorregado e revelado os seios dela marcados com chupões. _Uau, eu me empolguei..._

"Eu estava um pouco nervosa então eu bebi um pouco do eggnog 'especial' do seu pai." Rachel concordou lentamente enquanto a novidade era absorvida.

"Por que você usa aspas no ar?" Rachel perguntou de repente. _Eu perdi um curso de aspas no ar? Eu tenho utilizado errado minha vida inteira? Eu estou quase certa de que tenho usando-as corretamente..._

Quinn fechou o zíper do agasalho de Rachel enquanto pensava sobre a pergunta da morena. "O que você quer dizer?" A diva segurou o lençol sobre o peito e sentou completamente, ajeitando ligeiramente o cabelo enquanto olhava pra Quinn.

"Você disse eggnog 'especial'. O que tem de tão 'especial' sobre ele?" Rachel perguntou lentamente. "E por que todo mundo continua aspeando o kit de 'massagem'? Eu escuto sempre a ênfase sutil na palavra ou frase e eu não posso, por tudo que é mais sagrado, entender o motivo."

Agradecia por ter uma razão pra cair de volta na cama – as pernas de Quinn começaram a tremer novamente com a visão do cabelo bagunçado de Rachel, os lábios cheios machucados de tanto beijar, fazendo um beicinho e os olhos castanhos calorosos – Quinn tentou explicar. "Bem com o kit de 'massagem', elas são usadas porque não é realmente um kit de massagem. E com o eggnog 'especial', é especial por causa do álcool." Rachel fez _ooooh_ em compreensão enquanto caía de volta na cama, ignorando porque Quinn explicou pra ela como se estivesse explicando pra Brittany.

Quinn tomou a deixa para ficar de pé de volta para terminar de se arrumar. "Você não se importa de eu estar levando seu agasalho de _Wicked_ né? Eu não consigo achar o que eu estava usando ontem." Mentira, estava aparecendo por debaixo do edredom.

"Não," Rachel disse sem se importar enquanto a mente continuava girando. "Só o lave e o retorne em tempo hábil." Ela murmurou distraída. Quinn concordou com a cabeça, sem ficar surpresa com a resposta antes de começar a procurar pelos tênis.

"Então você bebeu antes de vir aqui na noite passada? Isso é bem irresponsável da sua parte, Quinn. Especialmente devido às condições das estradas na noite passada." Rachel disse, ainda encarando o teto quase como se ainda estivesse chocada com tudo.

"Eu não sou idiota. Eu bebi quando cheguei aqui." Quinn murmurou enquanto colocava os tênis e sentava na cadeira da mesa de Rachel para amarrar os cadarços. Rachel pensou por um momento.

"Estou confusa." Ela disse lentamente enquanto girava um pedaço do cabelo ao redor do dedo. "Você estava nervosa em vir aqui... então trouxe álcool? Por que você sequer estava nervosa?"

"Eu não _trouxe_ álcool," Quinn disse impaciente. "Eu disse que bebi o eggnog, não disse?" Rachel concordou lentamente enquanto Quinn pulava do seu assento e se dirigia pra porta. "Então... te vejo na escola ou por aí?" A loira perguntou, a mão na maçaneta enquanto encarava o quarto de Rachel.

"Mas... espere. Eu ainda estou confusa." Rachel disse novamente enquanto sentava e olhava pra Quinn.

A loira bufou. "O que é?"

"Bem você disse que estava nervosa. Por que?"

Quinn impaciente mexeu o pulso enquanto seus olhos procuravam pelo quarto a resposta correta. "Bem, pais meio que me enlouquecem e então eu fiquei nervosa porque... bem..." Novamente Quinn fez um gesto exagerado com a mão. "A coisa que fizemos." Ela murmurou enquanto ficava vermelha, rolando os olhos com a própria vergonha. Sem emitir um som, Rachel concordou em entendimento... bem, meio que entendendo.

A loira sabia que tinha que ir embora e devia tomar o silêncio de Rachel como uma saída. Mas algo a parou. "Você sabe, estou meio confusa também." Rachel sacudiu pra longe os próprios pensamentos enquanto voltava pra Quinn; a morena não podia deixar de pensar que estava esquecendo algo.

"Por quê?" Quinn hesitou por um momento antes de lentamente voltar pra cama e escorar o quadril na moldura.

"Por que você fez? Por que você comprou um presente pra todos do clube do coral? Você tem que admitir, foi meio estúpido." As sobrancelhas de Rachel se juntaram enquanto ela franzia a testa.

"E por que você diz isso? Eu pensei que tinha sido um gesto legal."

"Sério, Rachel?" Quinn perguntou com uma risada enquanto ela sentava novamente na cama. "Foi meio que um desperdício, não acha? Ninguém gosta de você." Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram com a declaração direta antes de olhar pra longe dos bonitos olhos esverdeados para olhar ao redor do seu próprio quarto.

"Eu só estava tentando ser legal." Ela reiterou baixo, agora desejando que Quinn pudesse ir embora para que ela pudesse ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos.

"Foi legal. Mas ainda assim..." Ela riu novamente enquanto se acomodava totalmente na cama. "Se você achou que Finn ficaria com você de novo –"

"Eu não fiz pelo Finn." Rachel grunhiu enquanto rolava os olhos. Ela não queria dizer isso, mas escapou. Ela realmente não queria entrar nisso.

"Bem se você esperava que você conseguiria amigos –"

"Ugh! Eu achava que você estava de saída?" Quinn desconcertou-se com o tom de Rachel e sentiu a raiva começar a surgir.

"Olhe, Berry, eu só estava tentando lhe preparar. Você não pode comprar afeição, ok? Com o novo ano, eles ainda te tratarão como a maluca. E depois do que você aprontou comigo –"

"O que _eu aprontei_ com _você_?" Rachel se lançou até estar de joelhos e os olhos gélidos em Quinn. "Eu não aprontei _nada_ com você, Quinn Fabray! O que aconteceu noite passada foi a _última_ coisa que eu esperava quando você bateu na minha porta! Eu sequer teria me incomodado em comprar nenhum presente estúpido de Natal para ninguém se o seu precioso _Sam_ não fosse um namorado tão inútil!"

"O que diabos Sam tem a ver com isso?"

"Oh, eu escutei-o falando com Finn," Rachel disse exasperada, agora fumegando. "Falando sobre a ideia _estúpida_ dele de comprar ingressos de filme pro Natal para que ele pudesse levar você para ver o novo filme de Matthew McConaughey. Sorrindo como um idiota porque ele pensava estar sendo _tão_ astuto. 'Ela vai amar!'" Rachel zoou, numa voz parecida com a de Sam enquanto rolava os olhos. "Nós temos essa piada interna incrível e eu acho que será o presente perfeito!' Que imbecil. Como se qualquer garota quisesse receber ingressos de cinema como um presente. _Esquecendo_ o fato de que seja uma 'comédia' romântica." Rachel mentalmente se deu tapinhas nas costas pelo uso de aspas; aumentou sua indignação que ela estivera usando do jeito correto o tempo todo e todos os outros fossem um pouquinho displicente com elas.

Quinn estava ligeiramente atordoada pela explosão de Rachel e gaguejou algumas vezes. "O que o presente patético de Sam pra mim tem a ver com comprar presentes pro resto do clube?"

"Bem eu não sabia quem seria seu amigo secreto então eu não poderia esperar que fosse aceitável. Um presente ruim do seu amigo secreto e um presente estúpido do seu namorado incompetente deixaria o Natal inaceitável. E você _dificilmente_ aceitaria um presente de _mim_ se eu só comprasse um pra você. Então eu pensei em comprar pra _todo mundo_ , o que eu percebi, é meio que uma piada. Estou perfeitamente ciente sobre como todo mundo se sente sobre mim. Se eu soubesse que era Mercedes, eu não teria me preocupado, eu te _asseguro_." Rachel disse jogando o cabelo sobre o ombro e levantando o queixo em desafio.

O olhar de Quinn foi até o chão enquanto ela pensava sobre o que Rachel tinha dito. E, talvez, se Rachel não tivesse comprado pra ela um vibrador, teria sido realmente um gesto legal. "Então... deixe-me entender isso direito." Quinn começou, tentando descobrir como a lógica de Rachel justificava a compra do _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Natal._

Mas a diva tinha parado de escutar. Ela estava furiosa consigo mesma por admitir o motivo pelo qual ela levou um tempo para comprar pra todo mundo um presente de Natal; ela realmente não queria que Quinn soubesse que tudo começara porque ela tinha ouvido uma conversa. _Ela estava bêbada noite passada? Essa é a razão pela qual isso ocorreu? Eu não estou inteiramente surpresa... ainda... eu não posso ignorar meu desapontamento. Espere um minuto... ela estava bêbada noite passada? Como?_

"... Então você pode entender por que eu fiquei um pouco surpresa de ganhar um _vibrador!_ " Quinn terminou enquanto dizia a última palavra por uma mandíbula cerrada. O subconsciente de Rachel escutara a palavra enquanto estava fazendo uma pergunta:

"Onde você conseguiu álcool para o eggnog?" Então ela se encolheu. "Vibrador?" Rachel disse confusa, desejando que ela estivesse acompanhando o discurso de Quinn.

"O álcool estava _no_ eggnog." Quinn explicou com um rolar de olhos. "E _você_ me deu o vibrador!"

"Não havia álcool no eggnog." Rachel disse lentamente da mesma forma que Quinn falara.

"O que possuiria alguém pra dar _aquilo_ como presente?" Ambas ficaram em silêncio por um momento antes de começarem a falar novamente.

"O que você quer dizer com eu comprei um vibrador pra você, eu não fiz nada desse tipo!"

"Claro que havia álcool no eggnog, seu pai chamou de eggnog 'especial' dele!"

"Eu comprei pra você um kit de massagem e apesar de não ser um top de linha, estou certa de que pode fazer coisas básicas que qualquer kit normal iria cumprir!"

"Eu definitivamente lembro de sentir de um certo jeito depois de beber; eu acho que eu saberia como é estar bêbada, Rachel."

"Não, eu não tive o tempo adequado que eu normalmente teria pra olhar a marca e as diferentes funções que dito kit teria, mas eu sei de fato que o que eu comprei pra você foi _de fato_ o que eu disse que era, Quinn!"

"Você me comprou um _vibrador, Berry_ , e aquele eggnog tinha mais álcool do que qualquer outra coisa, confie em mim! Eu não teria feito o que fiz noite passada de outro jeito!"

"Eu mesma fiz o eggnog, _Quinn_ , seguindo a receita do meu pai à risca, e não havia álcool nele! Quanto ao kit de massagem, estou certa de que você está enganada e eu ficaria feliz em provar pra você!"

"Por que diabos ele chamou eggnog 'especial' se não tem álcool nele, _Rachel_? E eu estou bem certa de que o silicone vermelho, aparelho _vibrante_ que caiu da caixa era exatamente o que eu disse que era!"

"Porque é um eggnog _vegano_ , _Quinn_ , por isso o 'especial'! E todos os kits de massagem tem um dispositivo que vibra neles!"

"Ah é, Rach, sério? Todos eles tem um elfo sexy vestido como se fosse uma vadia piscando nos seus aparelhos? Todos vem com lubrificantes também, ou só aqueles que tem nomes obviamente safadinhos como _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Noel_!? Estou certa de que _Euforia 3000_ tem, mas eu quero dizer kits de massagem de _verdade_ , não só aqueles que _dizem_ que são e terminam sendo sexo em uma caixa! E tinha álcool naquele eggnog, o gosto era _realmente_ horrível!"

" _Euforia 3000_ é um kit de massagem bem respeitado que tem muitos acessórios realmente úteis que só são usados pelos usuários mais sérios que pretendem utilizar para que atue na maneira normal e eu estou _perplexa_ que você sugira qualquer outra coisa, _Quinn_! E como ousa dizer que o meu eggnog tinha o gosto horrível! Continha a quantidade certa de canela junto com apenas ingredientes veganos!"

"Bem eu acho que agora sei o que tinha de horrível! Mas vamos combinar, _Rachel,_ você me deu um vibrador de Natal, e se você não acredita em mim, eu o tenho no meu carro e ficaria feliz de mostrar o quão inapropriada você é!"

"O quão inapropriada _eu_ sou? E quanto à você, _Quinn_ Fabray! Gemendo e grunhindo meu nome, ficando nua e praticamente _implorando_ que eu a tocasse! Então, você tem a indecência de mentir e dizer que você estava embriagada numa tentativa patética de disfarçar sua própria depravação! Eu meio que – "

Rachel de repente se cortou. Ela sentou de joelhos, boca aberta, peito pulsando de fúria residual enquanto ela relembrava a conversa com Quinn no dia anterior; aquela na sala. Certas palavras e frases passaram pela mente dela, mas dessa vez, da perspectiva de Quinn. Ela praticamente engasgou com a própria saliva enquanto percebia o que a loira havia pensado. Excertos como: "É tão errado dizer que enquanto eu usava o _Euforia 3000_ mais cedo, eu tive fantasias idealizando você usando _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Noel_ e pensando em mim?" Ou, "... _Ambas_ podemos esquecer os garotos das nossas vidas e só termos uma boa diversão entre garotas?" Fora do contexto... bem... Rachel estava mortificada.

Enquanto isso, a mente de Quinn estava girando enquanto ela realmente entendia que ela não estivera, na real, nem um pouco bêbada. Ela só tinha assumido que o eggnog continha álcool, mas não se lembrava de ter se sentido realmente bêbada. Como se ela tivesse consumido bastante açúcar, mas não bêbada.

Lentamente, ambos os olhares das garotas vagaram até estar uma na outra. Seus rostos afogueados estavam assim devido à vergonha e não raiva, e nenhuma das duas estava muito a fim de encarar os erros.

"Então eu vou indo..." Quinn disse, estranhamente saindo da cama de Rachel enquanto esta sentava de volta em um silêncio impressionado.

Rachel limpou a voz e concordou. "Eu acho que é o melhor."

De repente, a porta abriu e um Sr. Berry contente parado na porta tão orgulhoso quanto Jimmy Stewart como George Bailey, cumprimentou. "Nós temos dez centímetros de neve e contando! Nós estamos em um estado de emergência! Feliz Natal!" Antes dele fechar a porta com força deixando o som tinindo nos ouvidos de ambas garotas.

Nervosamente, Quinn lentamente virou de volta pra diva ansiosa enquanto mordia o lábio. "Bem isso é que é azar." Rachel murmurou enquanto empurrava a franja pro lado e respirou profundamente.

O rosto de Quinn conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelho. Se a diva só tinha a intenção de comprar um kit de massagem pra Quinn, e, _somente_ um kit de massagem, então a loira basicamente seduzira Rachel Berry. Do jeito que a morena tinha dito, Quinn tinha gemido e grunhido e basicamente implorado por Rachel. Ela tinha tocado o corpo nu de Rachel com entusiasmo e desejo. Ela não estivera bêbada. A única vez que ela pensou em Sam foi quando Rachel falou nele. Ela não podia lembrar de pensar que isso era errado e bem que gostou... algumas vezes. E tinha sido tudo culpa de Quinn.

Apesar de aborrecê-la, as coisas estavam começando a fazer bem mais sentido agora; os modos de Rachel, a massagem longa e arrastada, a confusão da morena... _Eu realmente preciso sair daqui, droga!_

Sem outra palavra, Quinn abriu a porta do quarto com tudo e saiu correndo. Ela ignorou a vastidão de pessoas ainda na sala, cozinha e adega enquanto eles a cumprimentavam e desejavam a ela um feliz natal, enquanto ela empurrava e deixava tudo pra trás no caminho pra porta da frente.

"Merda!" Rachel disse enquanto sua porta batia. Ela estava fora da cama e rapidamente se vestido enquanto os passos de Quinn galopavam pelas escadas.

"Quinn, espere!" Rachel gritou enquanto fechava a porta da frente, vendo as mãos trêmulas de Quinn tentando abrir o carro.

"Só me deixe, Rachel!" Quinn gritou de volta antes de xingar por ter derrubado as chaves do carro. A morena apertou mais o cachecol ao redor do pescoço e marchou pela neve em botas grossas enquanto tentava alcançar a loira.

"Desculpe!" Rachel gritou enquanto tropeçava em dez centímetros de neve, também se amaldiçoando, desejando que ela tivesse tempo de colocar calça ao invés dos shorts que ela tinha encontrado mais perto da porta. Ela estava tremendo espetacularmente quando chegou no carro de Quinn, mal discernível por toda neve empilhada em cima e os flocos que ainda caíam.

Os dedos congelados de Quinn procuraram sem sucesso pela bagunça branca pelas chaves. Ela queria desistir mas não podia olhar pra Rachel. "Eu tive uma ótima noite, Quinn. Por favor fique e vamos conversar sobre isso!" Quinn não queria escutar. Nada dentro da cabeça dela estava fazendo sentido. Ela estava _tão_ fora de si que ela sequer considerou que se ela _conseguisse_ achar as chaves do carro, ainda haviam montanhas de neve para combater; não havia jeito dela conseguir dirigir ou sequer ir andando até em casa.

Nenhuma das garotas estavam cientes de que a casa inteira dos Berry estava assistindo as duas das múltiplas janelas no primeiro andar da casa bem atentos. "Não há nada sobre o que conversar." Quinn disse, sua calça já ensopada enquanto ela se enterrava em neve.

Rachel colocou uma mão macia no pulso de Quinn enquanto falava. "Não, eu não quis te dar... um kit de 'massagem'." A morena disse com um sorriso gentil e aspas. "Mas isso não muda o fato de que estou contente por tê-lo feito."

Quinn hesitantemente olhou dos seus joelhos pra diva. "Sério?" Ela perguntou, com os olhos cerrados.

Novamente, Rachel sorriu e ficou um pouco vermelha. "Posso ver?" os dedos de Quinn passaram pelo metal e ela tirou a mão da neve com as chaves dentro dela.

"Rachel..." ela começou, ainda envergonhada e não realmente confortável ainda com seu próprio erro. Mas Rachel não esperou por Quinn. Ela tirou as chaves do aperto da loira e correu pro outro lado da porta enquanto automaticamente a destravava. Com um rolar de olhos e um bufo, Quinn chegou no assento do motorista assim que Rachel entrou.

Vendo os brincos de diamante no assento do passageiro, Quinn os pegou para que Rachel pudesse sentar. Era meio que mágico, estar dentro do carro; estava coberto por neve e ninguém podia ver dentro e elas não podiam ver lá fora. Era como seu próprio mundinho.

"Você deve estar congelando." Quinn disse com névoa branca subindo ao redor dela. Rachel respondeu com os dentes batendo e um aceno. Quinn pegou as chaves de Rachel e ligou o carro enquanto elas sentavam em silêncio, não muito certa do que dizer uma pra outra.

"Onde está?" Rachel finalmente perguntou quando o carro começou a se aquecer. Ela deu uma olhada no banco de trás mas não conseguiu achar. Ao invés de responder, Quinn rolou os olhos e se inclinou sobre Rachel para pegar o vibrador de debaixo do banco da diva. Ela não fez contato visual enquanto derrubava o _Pequeno Ajudante de Papai Noel_ no colo de Rachel e de repente desejou que as janelas não estivessem bloqueadas – ela não tinha nenhum lugar pra olhar _além_ de Rachel.

"Bem, isso é claramente um vibrador." Rachel disse quando inspecionou o aparelho. Quinn apenas concordou enquanto olhava diretamente pra frente. De repente, o carro ficou cheio do som tremido e a loira ficou ainda mais vermelha. Rachel desligou o vibrador e elas sentaram um pouco mais em silêncio.

"Eu também tive uma ótima noite." Quinn eventualmente disse. Rachel sorriu timidamente mas não falou. Ela sabia que a bola ainda estava com a loira. "Me desculpe por você não ter ganhado um presente de amigo secreto."

Rachel deu de ombros. "Eu não fiquei realmente surpresa." Quinn concordou. Mas a loira se sentia mal. Era a intenção que contava e se Rachel tivesse realmente comprado um kit de massagem pra Quinn, teria sido o melhor presente que ela teria recebido; suas costas estavam uma zona. Ou, tinha estado uma zona até Rachel cuidar dela. O pensamento a fez sorrir.

"Aqui." Quinn eventualmente disse, ainda olhando direto pra frente enquanto ela mostrava a mão aberta em direção à Rachel. "Eu estava muito envergonhada para dá-los a você. Me desculpe eu ter sido uma droga de amigo secreto."

Rachel olhou os brincos de diamante em admiração e gaguejou. "Você-você me comprou... _você_ era meu amigo secreto? Quinn – Eu... eu não posso aceitar! Eles são lindos, realmente, mas eles devem ter custado bastante e _certamente_ eles excedem o limite de preço de Sr. Schue..."

Rachel continuou a tagarelar. Mas Quinn estava satisfeita com a mentira dela. Não, ela não tinha sido o amigo secreto da Rachel; tinha sido Santana. Mas ela sabia que a Latina nunca compraria nada pra Rachel e Quinn queria que a morena tivesse algo de pronto. E mesmo que os brincos tivessem sido um presente do pai dela, Quinn estava certa de que eles cairiam melhor em Rachel.

"Só fique com eles. Talvez quando as estradas limparem eu posso te levar até o shopping e comprar algo mais barato." Quinn disse com um sorriso tímido. Rachel mordeu o lábio e concordou, satisfeita que Quinn estava fazendo planos pro futuro e que ela estava sendo tão gentil.

"Eu realmente não posso aceitá-los."

"Você pode e vai. Agora os coloque." Quinn respondeu enquanto agarrava o volante para que ela não encarasse as pernas de Rachel; os shorts pequenos e as botas de neve combinados com o agasalho que Quinn usara noite passada e o cachecol era uma combinação letal. Quinn era _definitivamente_ uma mulher que gostava de pernas.

Rachel sorriu enquanto colocava os brincos.

"Você sabe que a minha oferta ainda está de pé." Rachel disse, chamando a atenção de Quinn. A loira confusa virou pra encarar a diva de rosto impassível.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Rachel sorriu safadamente antes do som tremido preencher o carro mais uma vez. "Eu ainda posso te mostra como isso funciona."

* * *

Apesar de Rachel querer muito cumprir sua ideia original e comprar um kit de massagem verdadeiro pra loira, Quinn vetou a oferta; ela realmente preferia ir até Rachel para todas as necessidades de massagem que tivesse. Então ao invés disso, a loira aceitou um lindo bracelete de ouro que permitia à Rachel que ela colocasse diretamente no pulso fino logo após a compra. Elas já tinham passado pela loja de música e Rachel ficou bem satisfeita com as novas partituras de Quinn.

"Você quer ir em alguma outra loja?" Quinn perguntou enquanto andava ao redor do shopping cheio. Rachel só sorriu em resposta enquanto corria até _Harry e David_ para a confusão da loira.

Depois que Rachel comprou uma cesta ridiculamente grande de fruta e doces, ela arrastou Quinn pela mão pelo shopping. "Rachel!" Quinn bronqueou enquanto Rachel as dirigia até _Relaxation_. "Eu disse que não queria um kit de massagem."

"Eu sei. Espere bem aqui." Rachel respondeu com um sorriso enquanto deixava Quinn do lado de fora da loja. As sobrancelhas da loira se cerraram enquanto via a diva se aproximar de uma loira de cabelo curto e presentear a mulher com a cesta de fruta e doce. A atendente riu com o que quer que a diva tenha dito, aceitou o presente e então sorriu e acenou pra Quinn antes de Rachel contente sair pulando em direção à loira.

"Sobre o que foi isso? Você a conhece ou algo do tipo?" A loira perguntou enquanto Rachel liderava o caminho, olhando sobre o ombro para a atendente atraente que estava claramente ainda olhando as pernas desnudas de Rachel.

"Não, eu realmente não a conheço." Rachel deu um sorrisinho misterioso.

Rachel continuou a sorrir enquanto elas se dirigiam pro carro de Quinn. Esta talvez não tivesse entendido o comportamento estranho da namorada, mas ela podia dizer pelo brilho nos olhos profundos e castanhos que ela iria se divertir uma vez que voltasse pra casa de Rachel.

"Se você não a conhece, então quem ela é?" Quinn perguntou enquanto entravam no carro dela.

"Ah, você sabe." Rachel começou com um sorriso. " _Só_... uma pequena ajudante de Papai Noel."


End file.
